Sand shinobis of Doom
by WindWakers7274
Summary: Oops! A Naruto fan is accidently transported to the Naruto Universe! Not only that but lands in the village of her favorite character and as... 5 years old! With the help of a magic notebook and pen to aid her in her journey will she be safe? How do Slenderman and Kool Aid man get mixed in too? Click the link! You know you want to! Gaara/OC Slight Neji/OC T for humor and insanity
1. Pens do more than write apparently!

A/N Hello and welcome to _'Sand shinobis of DOOM'_ in this little fanfic in which I came up with for some random reason after a random dream of my favorite S characters my OC, a Naruto fan will get the oh so great experience of landing in the Naruto universe. Not only that but landing in the home of one of the best characters in the Sand village. Not only that but she has been changed to 5 years old when all other characters are 5 as well. Luckily however she has been allowed to keep a magic notebook and pen to change slight things in the story and her iPod for the sake of her very sanity and the sanity of all those around her. Rated T for Hidan and I's bad mouths but let's get to the disclaimer to get this bad ass story started. First fic so might not be exactly perfect. Enjoy! Now for chapter 1!

Disclaimer (of DOOM): Author - Please. Hidan - Hell no! And give me my damn scythe back! Author - Aww please. I wanted you to do the disclaimer first because your my favorite Akatsuki member (pouting and puppy eyes). Hidan - No... wait I'm really your favorite? Author - Hellz yeah. You're way more awesome and badass than Itachi and Sasori combined! And cute too! Hidan - (blushing) Oh well... thanks... dammit fine if I'll get my scythe back. This author does not own Naruto and/or Naruto shippuden characters and anything else except changes to the plot and her dumbass OC. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and whoever else owns copyrights to Naruto. She never will! Author - (covered by rain cloud) How sad but true. Anyways on with the story!

It was pretty rainy as usual in New York but what wasn't usual was that it was the beginning of summer. Our faithful hero was enjoying her last day of school before summer in which she will do what all lazy bums do: nothing. Except of course watching Naruto her favorite anime and eating the best food known to man: Ramen. After witnessing the energetic blonde ninja go crazy for the stuff she was motivated to try and soon enough loved it as well. Walking out of the high school's doors she took a big sniff of sweet uncorrupted polluted (but not polluted by teachers at least) oxygen.

Releasing her breath she walked away from the school but not before saying goodbye to her favorite history teacher. He was a bit bossy at times but in a way our hero had grown to respect and look up to him as a brother or father figure. "Hope to see you next year Alyson", her teacher spoke brightly. "I hope to have you as my teacher too Mr. Robinson. But I'll surely miss you. You were practically the family I never had", Alyson replied sadly.

Though her teacher was young and treated her as a sister to him Alyson had no one to call a real family as her parents had died in a fire when she was younger and her older brother had died of suicide at only the age of 19 leaving the young 6 year old girl to fend for herself with foster parents. Though they did not abuse her they merely neglected her only being sure she had necessities such as food and shelter. The young girl however was sure that 'hospitality' would run out once she turned 18 and had to stand on her own feet whether she was ready or not.

"Remember Alyson if you ever need help in a few years I'd be there for you little sis", Mr. Robinson spoke playfully knowing fully well Alyson would only reject as she did not want to burden others. "Plus now that school is over I won't correct you for calling me by my first name", Mr. Robinson continued smiling slightly. "True. Well I gotta go meet up with a friend for some ramen. See ya later Jamie-nee-san", Alyson called over her shoulder laughing lightly. Mr. Robinson only shook his head chuckling at the honorific the girl had most likely learned from one of her japanese animes. "Teenagers these days", Mr. Robinson sighed lightly.

Quickening her pace Alyson ran quickly to the train to meet up with her friend for a celebratory end of school bowl of ramen. Though her friend had never tried it Alyson had convinced her it was pretty much the best stuff on earth. While running to the train Alyson noticed the wind and rain getting heavier and faster as a storm was surely on its way, but it wouldn't stop her from getting her beloved ramen. Slipping over something small Alyson cursed the Kool Aid man under her breath. 'Damn him and his creepy 'oh yeahs'.' Getting up she tried to find the cursed item that had attempted to separate her from her food for her wrath was waiting to be unleashed. Turning she saw a metal pen glistening slightly and rolling to the street.

"You will not escape doom evil pen", Alyson muttered darkly reaching for the in motion pen. Getting up to pick up pace with the pen she ran for it into the middle of the street. Picking it up however she noticed the pen's odd designs and strange writings over it. Rolling her eyes at how anyone would buy an expensive pen when all it did was write she began reading the mumbo jumbo writing covering the pen quietly. When finished she looked around and then shrugged for the anti-climatic situation.

Still in the street she failed to notice the car speeding towards her until the headlights nearly blinded and froze her to spot. Being a deer in headlights, literally she also failed to notice a tall pale man in a suit push her to the ground forcefully saving her. Gritting her teeth due to scraping her arm on the rough concrete she turned her death glare onto her 'savior'. "Watch where you're- oh my freaking gods of the lobster kingdom it's Slenderman. Please don't eat my slimy underdeveloped brain Slendy and use your octopus powers on me!", Alyson cried backing up from the man who reminded her of Slendy. Though he appeared to have a face it was hidden by shadows excluding his onyx eyes that sent shivers down Alyson's spine.

"Calm down. I am not this Slender man you speak of. However you do have something that belongs to me", the man said calmly standing. Alyson noticing the man looking at the pen chuckled lightly. "Finders keepers losers weepers", she chanted playfully. "Alright fine keep it. But be warned of it's powers. Inter-dimensional travel should not be taken lightly", the man stated fully serious and staring Alyson in the eye. Alyson backed up to the sidewalk slowly completely creeped out. "Right well that makes so much sense Slendy" Alyson said still backing up slowly.

The man only stared and took a few steps towards her. "What's your name anyways?", Alyson asked hoping to distract the man in case of him becoming a threat. "That is none of your concern. I have many names but mainly as the Controller of Time. Use that pen carefully. When it is used I will assist you in your journey", the man stated as if it were an everyday thing. "Right well I gots to go Slendy. But thanks for the pen I guess", Alyson muttered while looking back for others to yell for help in case. Seeing no one she looked back only to see the man was gone. 'Okay maybe I should stop eating so much pocky and monster but that man was just plain weeeeird! Well might as well get to the ramen shop before I practically die of starvation!' Alyson thought her mood uplifting at the thought of the mouth watering miso soup.

Walking back on her way she couldn't help but think of the odd man and the pen that was now in her backpack residing with her sketch pad and Naruto books. After the train ride she got to the restaurant to meet up with her friend Jess. After both ordered Alyson failed to notice her friends attempts to start a conversation. Soon her friend grew frustrated and banged her hand onto the table. "Helloooo, anyone home? Aly?", Alyson's friend asked worriedly as Alyson only spaced out when thinking hard and usually her thinking led to crazy things. "Huh? Oh sorry just distracted by some weird thing that happened I guess", Alyson muttered. Alyson's friend sighed then looked outside at the storm steadily getting worse. "Man that storm looks really bad. Want me to call my parents to drive you home Aly, your foster parents might be worried...", Alyson's friend trailed off knowing they wouldn't be.

"Don't worry they won't care", Alyson said sadly. Though her foster parents had once tried to get through to her Alyson only built up her defences knowing the pain of having to leave the foster families she had grown close to and being forced to say the one word she hated most: goodbye. Isolating herself she had grown to the pain of loneliness only letting few in such as her friend Jess. Jess said nothing and did not prod which made Aly happy to have her as a friend. They ate in peaceful silence and each payed for their food. After a call from her parents Jess said goodbye to Alyson and wished her safety on her way home knowing she would not accept the ride home and would rather walk. Alyson walked slowly out of the restaurant slightly jealous of Jess for getting to keep the love of a real family. Though Alyson usually was the most cheerful person many knew even ramen couldn't lift her spirits. While walking Alyson decided she needed some where to just think in peace. After seeing an empty abandoned park on her way she walked to it.

Sitting on the swing she remembered chuckling quietly to herself that the orphans of Naruto would usually sit on swings when they were upset as well. She especially remembered how lonely her favorite character Gaara would be as a child. Thinking of her favorite red haired character she oddly felt slightly less lonely but then saddened at the thought of the wall between fiction and reality. She had remembered how so many times she wished to rid the loneliness from his young eyes seeing how familiar they looked in hers. 'If I was his age at the time, biju or no biju I would have been that kid's friend for sure and make him my honorary stop the Slenderman buddy!' Alyson declared in her head brightening at the thought. 'If only the Naruto Universe was actually real though', at this Alyson's shoulders sagged. However remembering the Slendy look-alike's words she shook her head as her hands reached into her backpack moving aside her sketch pad and iPod to get to the 'magic' pen and Naruto manga.

Opening the book blindly she randomly stopped at the scene in which Gaara's childhood was being shown and a picture of the red head looking longingly at the other kids playing in the park ignoring his existence was displayed. Frowning slightly she perked up as she used the pen to change the red head's frown into a smile messily. 'Wow he actually looks so adorable smiling as a kid', smiling at this she sighed. "I wish I could be there with him and be his best friend so I could make him feel a lot less lonely. Plus he really does turn out even cuter when he becomes Kazekage", Alyson said jokingly.

Feeling cold from the sudden strong breeze Alyson shivered but soon froze at the warmth in her right hand. The pen glowed brightly as the words on it began to shift. Unable to drop the now burning pen Alyson could only stare in shock as the pen only continued to glow brighter. Feeling as if the pen were on fire her eyes watered and her hands only clamped tighter to the pen and tortured book. The glowing blinded her vision and before she could fall back from her seat on the swing she heard the man's voice, "I will assist you in your journey and as your wish it will come true", and a small thud as the book hit the ground but she did not and only fell deeper into unconsciousness.

First chapter boom! Gaara - That chapter sucked! Author - W-what but I worked so hard (tears) Gaara - W-wait don't cry! Author - (still crying) The only thing that can fix this are cookies Gaara - Okay okay! I'll go get them then! I promise! (runs out) Author - (stops crying) Hahaha rate and review and please no flames!


	2. Bold new world!

A/N Yay we finally get to the Naruto Universe where our main hero will possibly freak the hell out. And what better way to flip out than with curse words that put Hidan's grandma to shame. Just kidding! Not that bad but it is rated T for a reason people! Thank you so much for pressing the next button readers hope first chapter wasn't lame but this is my first fic in which I was inspired by lightning (not literally thank that kool aid man!) This story will pretty much be rated T for making out, action, break ups, make ups, and tons of Booms! though not yet o_O haha but please enjoy the story! By the way the Yashamaru incident won't happen for a while. Now for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Author - Please Kankuro-sama. Kankuro - No way! Author - Awww but why? Kankuro - Because you're in love with my creepy little brother! Author - Awww not fair he's so cute and adorable! Kankuro - (anime tears) What about the middle child? Author - Well to be honest without the weird face paint and kitty hood you actually look cute. Kankuro - R-really? Author - Yup. Plus I'll buy you a copy of Make out Paradise. Kanuro - (sigh) Fine this author does not, never have, and never will own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or characters except her OC and plot changes. Those belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and whoever else owns the copyrights of Naruto but not her. Or anything else she mentions like Cheetos and kool aid. Now where's my damn book! Author - (grumbling) Fine, fine. Anyways on with the story!

Feeling encased in darkness Alyson felt warmth spread throughout her. Soon however the warmth became unbearable and she couldn't stand it anymore. Feeling pain in... well every where our hero slowly opened her eyes groggily, feeling as if she had been asleep for years. Sitting up slowly she used small stubby fingers to rub her eyes. With her vision clear she noticed her now oddly stubby fingers and hands. Looking down at herself she almost held back her string of curses. Almost. "What the mother flipping kool aid drinking sailor fucking flinging singing ringing dings happened!", Alyson shouted loudly to the skies. Looking at her now small body she didn't see her 15-year-old body but her 5-year-old one instead. Her clothes had also changed to an odd tan short-sleeved shirt, dark grey pants, and black sandals.

Sneering at her 'new' wardrobe she plucked up her courage and looked around to see sand, sand, and whaddya know... more sand! Blinking rabidly she smacked herself to get the hell away from this dream only to feel pain in her cheek. 'Okay just calm down. Let's see... I'm 5 years old and in the middle of a dessert. BUT how the hell?!', Alyson thought panicked out of her wits. She doubted this was some crazy hallucination so she tried to review what had happened before she got to the shrinking people place of fiery grains. She thought back to the swing set, the book, and the slendy... "Damn you Kool Aid man... I mean Slenderman!", Alyson shouted again to the heavens. Hoping no one saw her angry grudge against the red jug of evil 'oh yeahs' she looked around only to see a book bag near her.

Cautiously crawling over to the bag she used shaky fingers to unzip the bag and turn it over spilling its contents onto the sand. She saw her sketch pad, drawing supplies, iPod, heart locket necklace, family picture, extra clothes, bag of pocky, extra shoes, magic book and pen. Spotting the magic book she opened it hoping to at the least see a 'haha' dedicated lovingly to her by the prankster himself Slendy. Biting her lip she wrote into the book with the pen all that was in her educated now 5-year-old mind... 'What the Cheetos sniffin hell?', Alyson wrote hoping to get some answers. 'I did as you asked and granted your wish. I will aid you in any way I can', the book wrote back in dark red ink.

Cringing at the choice of color of the ink Alyson sighed and wrote once again in the book. 'I don't remember any wish. Where the hell am I?', Alyson wrote quickly and fiercely. After no response came Alyson huffed irritated and slammed the book closed. Putting on her locket necklace she frowned as she had never found the key for it but kept it due to its odd designs and lock. While putting back her belongings Alyson finally registered the increasing heat and rose quickly to her feet. 'Gotta find some people or end up fried. Great!', Alyson though impatient blowing a dark violet lock from out of her face. Looking 360 degrees around herself she spotted something in the distance.

Hoping is wasn't a cheap trick or possible heat stroke she ran towards it with whatever strength she could muster. While getting closer Alyson took her nice sweet time in noticing the grains of sand all kindly pounding the shit out of her. Nearing the dark object she noticed it got higher and higher and soon it towered her. Getting a closer look and the sand out of her eyes she moved quickly inside the opening in the walls. "Halt, state your name and purpose!", a man yelled from behind her. Having no patience left she sweetly remarked, "Alyson. My purpose... I wanna be the very best like no one ever was!". The guard scoffed but said nothing else returning to his post and shook his head disapprovingly at the girl's disrespect as she kept on singing her weird song. Unfortunately for our hero due to her growing thirst she failed to notice the headband on the guard which would clearly tell her where she was. Running towards the village faster she soon felt more and more light-headed. Now dizzily stumbling she accidentally bumped into another young girl walking.

After falling and sitting up shakily she managed to stutter out "S-sorry I didn't see you or well anything". The other girl looked up at Alyson and was about to retort nastily but after seeing the girl's weak condition sighed and said,"Want some water? You look like you're about to pass out". Alyson clutching her head froze slightly. 'Why is that voice familiar? It almost sounds like-' broken out of her thoughts by the life saving offer Alyson moved quickly for the water jug and downed it in seconds. "Thanks. What's your name anyways? My name is Alyson the great but you can call me Aly", Alyson said after wiping the remaining liquid off her lower lip. The other girl chuckled slightly but happily said, "Temari, the also great I guess. And it's nice to meet you Aly". Alyson froze again but this time her head snapped up to the other girl's. As expected she was met with jade green eyes, blonde hair pulled messily into four ponytails and a small fan in her hand.

'Oh. my. bajeezus! Temari? But younger?! Oh no way!', Alyson thought while her mind was in shock again that day. Feeling brave Alyson asked, "How old are you by the way?". Temari looked slightly confused but answered anyways, "7 years old. How about you?". "5", Alyson answered strangely automatically. "Wow, you're as old as my brother...", Temari trailed off looking down sadly. Alyson noticed her sad look but was too deep in thought to comfort at her mention of her brother. 'Wait so if Temari is real then the Naruto universe is real. And if the Naruto universe is real so are Naruto, Itachi, Tobi, Pain, Gai, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Gaara-', gasping Alyson jumped quickly to her feet. Temari looked up startled at her outburst of revelations. "I gotta go but first... where's the playground", Alyson paused for dramatic effect.

Temari looked more confused but after a while simply pointed in the direction behind her. Quickly pushing the empty water jug towards Temari Alyson said a quick thanks and went on her way. Temari merely shook her head and muttered "Odd girl". After a few minutes the playground was in sight and Alyson smiled brightly. 'Wow getting to meet two of my favorite anime characters in one day! I just hope that Kanji symbol incident hasn't happened yet', Alyson thought as she now slowed her pace in caution. Soon enough Alyson spotted a group of kids playing soccer. Looking for a sign of red there was none. Sighing Alyson settled for watching the kids playing.

Seeing the kids laughing and playing put a smile on Alyson's face however their ball soon flew upwards on a high part of the wall near them. Several 'oh no's' and 'aw man's' were heard as Alyson got closer to try to help the kids but stopped as she saw sand pick up the ball floating downwards. Remembering the scene that had hurt her heart to see she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes followed the ball to the small pale hands it landed in. Her eyes looked up to see sea-foam green eyes look down at the ball almost covered by red wild hair. She saw the redhead look up and form a shy smile as he offered the other kids the ball they had worried over.

Alyson smiled at how adorable the boy's smile was but saw out of the corner of her eyes the other kids did not feel the same way. The kids only screamed and turned running ignoring the redhead's plea for them to return. Alyson only frowned but her eyes softened as she looked back to the redhead. The redhead looked down as tears fell to the ground as he dropped the ball in front of him. Feeling her heart clench and a sense of determination Alyson walked forward and picked up the ball. When the redhead did not look up Alyson placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder. His eyes snapped up to her own light blue ones widened in shock at her touch. "Who needs those ungrateful kids anyways. But if you want we could play with this ball instead.", Alyson suggested feeling worried he might reject her as he said nothing. About to retreat the redhead spoke up, "Aren't you scared of me too?", he asked sadly. "What? No way, why should I be", Alyson said calmly though she knew why.

"Because I'm a monster. They all think so", the redhead replied looking down. Picking up his chin with her fingers Alyson smiled gently and spoke "I see no monster. Just a kid who looks lonely. Kind of reminds me of myself..." Alyson trailed off looking away. The redhead stared curiously at Alyson for a while before speaking wondering why there was no fear in her eyes like all the other kids, "What's your name?" "Alyson, but you can call me Aly. What's your name?", Alyson said playfully poking his nose. The redhead seemed shocked but quickly answered, "Gaara". Wiping the tears away with her thumb but ignoring the sand that shifted cautiously at their feet Alyson spoke gently, "Well then Gaara, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to play a game?". Gaara looked shocked and confused and slowly spoke, "You want to play... with... me?". "Well yeah. Since I'm new here I was hoping we could maybe even be friends if you want.", Alyson replied happily as she saw the small joy in his eyes.

"R-really? Um... okay then", Gaara stuttered happily as a small smile formed. Alyson felt her heart swell at the joy kicking the loneliness out of his eyes. 'Aww he's so cute when he smiles. Damn this kid must have really been deprived of friendship if he was that surprised', Alyson thought as she felt a pang in her heart. Shaking away the thoughts she looked back down at the ball. "How about we play a game of catch? When the person throws they get to ask the other person one question about them. Okay?", Alyson said. "Okay!" Gaara replied happily. As they spaced a bit away from each other Alyson couldn't help but think, 'Though honestly I don't really think he'd be all too picky as long as he's not alone'.

Smiling Alyson threw the ball towards Gaara and asked, "So what's your favorite color?". "Green and blue. What's your favorite color?". "Red, blue, and black. What's your favorite snack?" "Pocky. Yours?" "Hmmm... mochi! Are you gonna enter the Academy?" 'Since the show never showed it, might as well ask I guess', Alyson thought to herself hoping if he would she could join and become a ninja as well. "Yeah, but I'm mostly being trained by my father", Gaara said while looking down at the ball in his hands. "Cool. Hopefully I'll be able to go too and we can hang out there if we're in the same class.", Alyson said noticing his head snapped up with wide eyes. "You want to... be seen... with me?" Gaara muttered slowly as if told the world was ending. Catching the ball Alyson replied, "Hellz yeah! We'll be the awesomest buddies that school has ever seen!" Soaking up the information as if he would never hear it again Gaara only studied the strange girl who had offered him friendship and had called him her... buddy?

"If we're in the same class and there are no assigned seats wanna sit together?", Alyson suggested throwing the ball to him. However Gaara failed to catch it and sand blocked it shielding him. His eyes were wide and he did not move as if in a trance. 'Great I've ultimately put him in shock at simple kindness. Are these other kids that cruel?', Alsyon thought as she walked over to him worried. "Gaara, you okay? Good thing the sand protected you", Alyson said smiling lightly putting her hand gently on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact and the sand floated around her but he did not pull away. "But why? Why do you want to be friends with... me? I'm just a freak-", Gaara said but was interrupted by Alyson putting to finger to his lips.

"Now wait just a sec, even if I haven't known you for much long not once have I thought of you as a freak", Alyson said as Gaara's eyes became as wide as plates but she ignored it. "In my opinion I actually think all you've been is nice to me and if some brats can't see how kick ass you are well then that's their loss.", Alyson stated as she removed her finger. "Plus I don't think freaks are cute or adorable", Alyson added quietly and blushing lightly as she spoke her thoughts out loud. Gaara also heard it and blushed brightly. Before more could be said a man spoke out with a voice that Alyson had known well, "Gaara-sama, the Kazekage requests you- oh who's this?". A feminine looking man came closer noticing Alyson. Before Alyson could speak Gaara happily replied, "This is Aly, she's my new friend. Aly this is my uncle Yashamaru".

"A... friend? Hmmm interesting...", Yashamaru said as he studied her. Alyson suppressed a shiver as she felt uncomfortable by the man's stare. "Well then, it's nice to meet you Alyson. It's getting dark soon so would you like me to walk you home?", Yashamaru spoke after studying her for a while. 'Crap, where the hell is home? Gotta consult Slendy but also gotta make sure girly man doesn't see', Alyson thought while trying to hide her panic. "Umm... no that's fine. Really! I'm... supposed to meet my dad somewhere", Alyson said quickly. "Nonsense, it's perfectly fine.", Yashamaru stated with a glint in his eye that worried Alyson. Panicking Alyson failed to notice a man stand behind her and place his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for the offer but I have come as her guardian to walk her home", the man spoke gently.

Alyson turned slowly to see whaddya know! Slendy! His face was again mostly hidden by shadows except for his midnight colored eyes. "No problem at all. We must be going now Gaara-sama", without waiting for a reply Yashamaru turned on his heel but Alyson caught the small look on his face of slight anger before it quickly disappeared. Gaara however stayed standing and looked to Alyson with a shy smile. "Will I get to see you again?", Gaara said with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Alyson grinned brightly while saying, "Sure! I'll see you tomorrow at the playground Gaara-kun". Gaara's eyes brightened at the '-kun' before he quickly nodded in agreement and turned to quickly catch up to Yashamaru. When they were out of earshot Alyson angrily turned to Slendy, "Where the firetrucking hell were you?"

Slendy merely turned and started walking. Halting slowly he turned slightly over his shoulder to say, "I said I would aid you so I did. If you want more answers follow me to your new residence." With that said he continued walking not checking to see if Alyson was following or not. Alyson merely shook her head and followed her new guardian to her new 'home' hoping to finally get some answers.

WOW! 2nd chapter was looong haha that's what she said. This story might also spoil Naruto episode 58 and 75-80 so it would be good to watch those. But I will most likely not spoil chapters 547-548 but mostly for now. And don't worry the humor has only begun! **A/N **One more thing to be said. This will not only focus on the Naruto Universe but instead of only focusing on that plot line this story will also focus on Aly and Slendy. Please review! Fast updates based on reviews!


	3. That's what friends are for!

A/N Wow chapter 3! I'm really getting excited now! Especially for the chunin exams but I'm getting way too ahead of myself! Anyways for now let's get to the disclaimer so we can hear Slendy's speech of epicness! By the way it might seem a little OOC but please bear with me I'll try my hardest! And also please review it motivates me to keep updating faster! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, it absolutely made my day!

Disclaimer: Author - Please Deidara-sama! Deidara - Why me, un? Author - Because your art is so amazing and between us two better than Sasori's. Deidara - You really think so un? Author - Heck ya. Your explosions are amazing and being existent for only a fleeting moment makes critics want more and more! Deidara - Well when you put it that way un sure! This author does not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or it's characters she only owns her OC and plot changes. The rights of Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and whoever else owns the copyrights to Naruto, yeah. She also doesn't own anything else she mentions such as Spiderman or Ronald McDonald, yeah. Author - Maybe you can please make me a clay birdie thingy! Deidara - Fine but only because you remind me of a little firecracker, un. Author - Yay! On with the story!

Alyson continued to follow Slendy until they finally reached a small tan-colored house. All windows were dark which made Alyson feel slightly uneasy but she followed anyways. "How the heck did you get a house anyways Slendy, did you threaten real estate with your Doc Ock powers?", Alyson asked curiously. Slendy merely rolled his eyes and opened the door to the house letting Alyson in first.

Turning on the lights Alyson saw a small kitchen connected to a small dining room, a living room in the next room, and a hallway leading to four doors which she checked to see were a bathroom, two small bedrooms, and a closet. The space was small but more than enough for her. "The second bedroom is for when you need more space or for a cover up.", Slendy explained quickly with his back to her.

Alyson simply nodded knowing a 5-year-old could most likely not own this place to herself, except she wasn't 5 but no one else needed to know that. Excusing herself she quickly walked to one of the bedrooms with a better view of the night sky and dumped the backpacks insides onto the bed. After moving her clothes to her closet and her art supplies to the bedside table she noticed the lack of personal items in the room. 'I will definitely have to paint this room hahaha maybe even Slendy will help!' Alyson thought while grabbing the iPod and stuffing it into her pocket.

Placing her family picture on the second bedside table she smiled sadly. Though both her parents had chocolate-brown hair she was always told her straight violet waist length hair was passed down from a relative from long ago. Though they did not explain much to her Alyson loved them and missed them dearly. Snatching the almost melted pocky, magic book and pen she turned to the door to return to the living room.

Upon entering the living room she noticed the 2 small couches across from each other and sat across from Slendy putting her feet up and chewing her pocky ready to hear his 'explanation'. Looking closer she noticed he had also changed his appearance to what Alyson assumed was a way to fit in as well. Bandages covered his face and head except for his eyes. He was also wearing a black longed sleeved shirt under a jounin vest, black pants, and black closed sandals. 'Haha I wonder what Slendy will do if I buy him a Make Out Paradise book', Alyson thought stifling a giggle. She gestured for him to begin and so he took a deep breath signaling for her to stay silent until the end.

"As you already know you found my pen which is no ordinary pen. When you read the writing on it you had summoned me. That pen has assissted me in the travel between different worlds. You had used my pen and wrote in one of your 'books'. After doing so you had spoken your wish to the pen which granted it and teleported you to this world. As the owner of the pen it is my job to aid and aid you in your journey.", Slendy spoke calmly but paused knowing Alyson was about to explode with a question. "Wait so, what's the notebook for?", Alyson gestured to the book confused.

"The notebook is for when I am unavailable to help you. By writing in it you can change certain parts of the story or certain parts of yourself such as appearence and powers so you would be able to fit in and survive. There are however rules in that book such as no major plot changes can be made such as a permanent character death. You also can not kill certain characters that are important to the plot", Slendy explained calmly. 'Hmmm killing off unimportant people. Hahaha Sakura better not piss me off', Alyson thought jokingly. (Sorry couldn't resist but no more bashing... for now - Author) "If I am unavailable, write in the notebook and I will aid you. Any questions?", Slendy continued ignoring the evil smirk on Alyson's face. "Yeah. Can I join the Academy thingy or whatever and can I get chakra to be able to become a ninja too?", Alyson asked hopefully.

"Yes. You will also be given a chakra flow and you might be able to choose your chakra element but be careful not to show too much power as people will grow suspicious.", Slendy warned seriously. "Yay, maybe I'll choose wind like Temari or maybe water or maybe fire! I always wanted to be a dragon!", Alyson rambled childishly. The corners of Slendy's lips twitched but other than that he made no comment towards Alyson's dream to become a giant fire-breathing lizard. Alyson yawned loudly and stretched her small arms upwards. 'Man this whole kid thing will be such a drag! Puberty all over again sounds no fun but not having Mother Nature give her 'gift' for a while sounds damn awesome. Hehe a 5-year-old girl with the mouth of a sailor on her period!', Alyson thought while smirking slightly.

Slendy rose to his feet turning to the door with a small 'Farewell'. "Bye. But no eating or kidnapping kids got that Slendy!", Alyson shouted after him but he simply ignored her as he shut the door. Sighing and feeling slightly lonely Alyson walked to the kitchen feeling hungry. Opening the cabinets Alyson felt her heart leap. Ramen! Jumping in joy she cooked the ramen and devoured the treat silently thanking Slendy for providing her favorite meal. After finishing and cleaning her dishes she walked to her room.

After turning off the lights she couldn't help but turn to look out the window at the bright moon above. Putting a hand to her chest where her heart was her mind returned to the redhead she had gotten to befriend. 'I promised I would make you feel less lonely. And that's one I vow to keep', closing her eyes Alyson smiled before changing her clothes and dropping onto her new bed falling asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. 'I promise', her mind thought before she fell into unconsciousness.

Feeling warm light on her face Alyson stretched sighing loudly. 'What a weird ass dream. Even weirder than the time the Kool Aid man tied me to a chair and was eating my pancakes right in front of me. That jerk!**', Alyson thought as she sighed again. 'Well summer vacation. Great... I'll probably just end up watching another marathon of Naruto or something', Alyson thought lazily with her eyes still closed. 'Damn I know it's summer but why is it so hot!', Alyson thought as she felt like her room was in a volcano on the sun in the earth's core. Getting up she opened her eyes to glare at the evil sunlight outside of the window when she saw... sand!

'What the... crappers and milk! It really wasn't a dream!' Alyson thought as she fell back onto her bed face first trying to remember the events of the day before. 'Oh right I'm in the Sand Village with Slendy as my guardian and Gaara as my new buddy who I need to meet up today- uh oh, what time is it!', Alyson thought almost forgetting her promise to meet up with her new friend. 'Damn I slept until 1, gotta get dressed before he thinks I lied or somethin', Alyson thought as she ran to the bathroom. Getting ready in 15 minutes she rushed to her closet. Pulling on a tan tank top, dark jeans, and sandals she collected a small satchel from the bottom of the closet stuffing her ipod, some pocky, the magic notebook and pen inside. Rushing out the door she opened the satchel surprised to find keys and locked the door behind her.

'Yay for the Slenderman. Wow never thought I'd say that!', Alyson thought as she walked to the playground. She slowed her pace however as she had no idea where it was. 'Damn my direction dyslexia', she thought as she looked around in the crowds of people pushing past her. She walked until she reached what she assumed as the market district. After half an hour she fell to her knees and hung her head. "Great, I'd probably get lost in a square", Alyson muttered ignoring the people staring at her as if she had escaped from a loonie bin.

"Hey, you lost or somethin?", someone asked curiously. "Was it that obvious or do I have a sticker on my forhead saying 'Dumb enough to get lost in a cardboard box'?", Alyson replied sarcastically. The other person only chuckled and offered Alyson a hand. Accepting it gratefully Alyson looked up to meet slanted eyes and a small smirk. "The name's Kankuro. What's yours?", Kankuro said putting a hand through messy brown hair with a wink. Alyson merely rolled her eyes but answered, "Alyson, so where's the direction to the park I'm kinda in a hurry to meet with someone". "That way but if you want maybe I can be that someone so look no further", Kankuro added as a perverted smile formed.

Alyson merely ignored his comment but slowly smiled at wanting to mess with him. "Sorry but the person I'm looking for is actually a redhead but thanks for the directions", Alyson said smirking slightly at the shocked look on his face. Turning to the direction he had gestured to she walked but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Turning she saw in his eyes fear, shock, anger, worry, and... sadness?

"Either you're insane or just stupid. My brother is someone you don't want to be friends with unless you're suicidal", Kankuro said with all playfulness gone from his now serious tone. Alyson only shook her head, "If he's really your brother you wouldn't treat him so coldly. You isolate him so much yet you call him the monster. If he's family prove it and actually act like a big brother instead of watching him suffer from the sidelines like a wuss.", seeing his face go into more shock Alyson easily got her wrist out of his now loose grip. "And B.T.W face paint will only make you look like Ronald McDonald", with that said Alyson continued on her way not looking back. 'Haha! I know I'm definitely not the only fan who always wanted to say that!', Alyson thought.

After finally reaching the playground Alyson spotted Gaara but he was standing in front of two boys. Getting closer Alyson was able to hear them shout, "Hah look at the monster. Even that girl from yesterday wouldn't come back to a freak like him", one boy said nastily. "T-that's not true! She p-promised!", Gaara shouted back while trembling. "What, you honestly believed her! What a joke!", the boy snarled. Gaara looked down as if believing the words himself and not bothering to argue. "Waste of life! Why don't you just die demon!", another boy said. "And why don't you pricks leave him the hell alone! What the hell did he ever do to you?", Alyson shouted shocking all of them.

"He's breathing our air that's what", one of the boys coldly told her. "Well if you don't back off you won't be breathing air without a tube much longer", Alyson shouted with venom dripping from her voice. The boys shivered but didn't back down. "Oh yeah and who's gonna do that?", one boy said challengingly. Alyson smiled darkly but moved quickly and pounced on the back of one of the boys sending both to the ground. Alyson pushed the boy's face to the dirt laughing. When the other boy took a step foward she growled lowly in a way that sent shivers down both boys spines. With the boy still pinned beneath her she put him in a headlock and simply whispered in his ear, "If you ever hurt my friend, I'll put you in so much pain even a certain ninja won't be able to believe it".

Confused but terrified the boy nodded his head quickly with tears in his eyes. After letting him go both boys ran off with their tails between their legs. Getting up Alyson walked over to the shocked Gaara hoping he had not been hurt even if his sand would have been able to protect him. "Hey, you okay?", Alyson said gently putting her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked up at her with confusion, "Why? Why did you defend me? Why did you come back?". "I promised to come back didn't I. I'm sorry I'm late though I kinda got lost on the path of life hehe. But I defended you because you're my friend and that's what friends do", Alyson stated obviously.

Gaara simply stared and shook his head. "No one ever defends me. They just either ignore me or call me a monster. They always do...", Gaara trailed off using his hand to grip the cloth over his chest where his heart was. 'So, this is what he meant when he was in pain in that one episode.' Alyson thought as she felt her heart-break. 'Has he really been forced to feel so much pain at such a young age with no one to tell him he wasn't alone. I had Jess and my teacher when I was alone but he doesn't even have his family. They all just think of him as a freak like everyone else. This pained kid is what becomes a heartless killer? Has he ever even been hugged?', Alyson questioned as she remembered what she had always wanted to do when he felt pain.

"Well then that changes. Gaara, I don't think you're a monster. You're my friend and you're important to me.", at this the redhead looked her in the eyes with glassy eyes. 'Friends' he mouthed silently but she knew he was wanting to confirm it as if scared him to believe in the word. She nodded and mouthed back, 'Best friends'. Wanting to show she meant it she took a leap of faith and walked closer to him until they were only inches away. He didn't move and merely kept his eyes on hers curiously. Slowly without wanting to alert the boy she wrapped her arms around his torso and softly squeezed him.

The redhead tensed at the close contact and his sand twitched at his feet ready to protect but after a while it dropped gently to the ground. To Alyson's surprise his arms shakily rose and wrapped around her tightly as if she were his lifeline. She held him tighter enjoying how soft and warm he was. 'Awww he's as cuddly as a panda', Alyson thought smiling. Slowly they reluctantly pulled away. Gaara smiled slightly, "Wanna play a game?" "Sure", Alyson replied with a grin.

After hours of playing and laughing darkness had fallen and the two friends had hesitantly stopped playing agreeing to meet up again the next day. "By the way which teacher did you get?", Gaara asked while walking Alyson home. "Crappers and milk. I still need to register so I'll have to do that tomorrow. Who did you get?", Alyson said while pouting. Slightly surprised by her choice of words Gaara answered, "Baki".

After getting to Alyson's home the two said their goodbyes. Before Gaara turned however he quietly spoke, "Aly... thanks by the way... for defending me." Alyson smiled at him noticing the small blush in his cheeks. Walking to him she pecked his cheek lightly and whispered, "Any time Gaara". Turning she left to enter her home but not before she stole a quick glance at the now brightly flushed boy. Closing the door softly she sighed quietly, 'Ninja Academy... Can't wait to cause some trouble hahaha'. Alyson rolled her eyes walking to her room ready for some sleep.

Sorry it took a while and was short but I'm also putting up an Akatsuki crack fic that I wrote while searching for inspiration for this story. Fast updates though based on reviews! **That was actually a real dream I had where I was tied to a chair and my pancakes were stolen but instead of the kool aid man it was actually Gaara in his Kazekage cloak eating my pancakes right in front of me. He wouldn't even share! And then Naruto ran off with my Nutella. That buttmunch! Be sure to R&R! Sorry about grammer mistakes too as I apparently get inspiration when tired but then my grammar gets sloppy. I want you readers to be able to enjoy as much as possible!


	4. Bonds!

A/N Chapter 4! Thank you for reading and sticking by me through my suckish errors as I hope I can give an awesome story of hilarity in the ninja world! Soon our hero will have to endure... Ninja school? Maybe it won't be so bad with her favorite character by her side! But whoever said the ninja world was perfect? Plans are made against our hero! What will happen? Wait a sec, why am I asking you this when I'm the damn author!? Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Author - Please! Kakuzu - No. Author - Pleeeease! Kakuzu - No! Author - I'll give you whatever's in my pocket... Kakuzu - No- wait how much is in your pocket? Author - Ummm... 3 American dollars, 5 Canadian dollars, a string, and a potato chip that looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Kakuzu - Deal! (snatches stuff and pockets them) This author does not own Naruto and/or Shippuden and/or its characters. She only owns her OC and changes to the plot. Author - Ahem... and? (Kakuzu puts out hand greedily) Author - *grumbling while giving him 5 more dollars* More trouble than worth. Kakuzu - She also does not own whatever band/album/song she mentions or movies she writes references to. Author - Thank you. Now on with the story!

"Wake up", a voice called out though Alyson tried her best to ignore it. "It is time to wake up. Preparations must be done if you wish to become a ninja", the voice spoke unwilling to let Alyson sleep. "10 more minutes and then I'll save your kingdom Mr. Bear", Alyson muttered sleepily. "Wake up Alyson", the voice spoke sternly. Alyson groaned but opened her eyes slowly. When her vision cleared she jumped at who she saw. "Damn Slendy you scared the hell outta me.", Alyson shouted angrily. Ignoring her comment Slendy moved to her door knowing she would not be able to go back to sleep any time soon, "If you wish to become a ninja you must register and speak with the Kazekage."

"Okay fine but it's 10 in the morning", Alyson spoke pouting childishly. "I have arranged for you to meet with him so be quick. He did not seem to be a patient man", with that said Slendy left the room so Alyson could get ready. 'Great, now to meet the guy who continuously screws over his own son. This should be... eventful', Alyson thought feeling a knot in her stomach. 'Well it's not like I can hide forever so might as well', Alyson thought while walking towards the bathroom. In 30 minutes she finished her morning routine and was dressed in similar clothes as the day before but in lighter colors. Bringing her satchel with her she locked the door behind her and turned on her iPod.

Putting on Learn to Fly by Foo Fighters she walked to the Kazekage's office. On her way she noticed a group of kids but one was on the ground. Looking around and seeing no one else she sighed but moved towards the commotion. Getting closer she noticed a small girl pinned to the ground by two boys she had recognized from before when they were bullying Gaara. Putting her iPod back in her satchel she got more closer to the boys though they did not notice her presence.

Smirking slightly she ripped the boys off the girl by the collars of their shirts and easily threw them to the ground in their state of surprise. "What did I say about hurting people", Alyson spoke darkly. "You better watch your back. Next time we might bring friends", one of the boys said trying to sound intimidating. However Alyson only rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm so scared. How many other bratty kids do you have to steal my lunch money? Beat it or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be coughing up shoelaces for a week!" The boys backed up a few steps from Alyson. "Yeah well, be ready for a medic for you and that other freak!", one of the boys said trembling.

"That's it!", Alyson shouted taking a step forward threateningly and watching with a chuckle as the boys ran away pushing each other to get ahead. Turning to the small girl Alyson reached a hand towards her. The small girl only trembled and stared at Alyson's outstretched hand. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you", Alyson spoke soothingly. The small girl slowly reached out and took Alyson's hand rising slowly with trembling legs. "T-thank y-you", the small girl stuttered out. "No problem. I can't exactly stand to see someone bullying someone who doesn't deserve it. What's your name anyways?", Alyson asked smiling slightly. "Y-yumi. W-what's yours?", the small girl spoke smiling back. "Alyson, but you can call me Aly.", Alyson said but her smile quickly faltered. "Uh oh, sorry Yumi but I gotta go or I'll be late. See ya later", Alyson called over her shoulder.

Walking at a quick pace Alyson noticed someone walking beside her matching her pace. Turning she saw Temari looking curiously at her. "Hey Temari, what's up?", Alyson said smiling. "Back there, why did you help? Those kids didn't see you. You could have just walked on and ignored it so why didn't you?", Temari asked frowning in confusion. Alyson only smiled and replied, "That's what people do. They help each other when they are in need. It's also what friends do for each other." Temari only looked more confused.

"But that doesn't make any sense. You two didn't even know each other so why would you bother?", Temari asked slightly frustrated. "Well, maybe we didn't know each other but we do now. Maybe even someday when I need someone she'll do the same for me. If not then oh well, at least I know I did something for someone else simply out of kindness. Hopefully though, a new bond will be formed between us", Alyson spoke cheerfully looking forward to having another new friend in a new world.

Though Alyson had to strain her ears she faintly heard Temari say under her breath, "Father always told us bonds were for the weak." Ignoring it Alyson added, "Plus those were the same bullies that messed with Gaara so I taught them a good lesson, hehe." "W-what?", Temari blurted out shock written clear over her face. "Bullies were messing with Gaara. Didn't you already know that... as his sister or whatever...", Alyson spoke trailing off confused. Of course though in all honesty Temari did know and wished she didn't. So many times had she seen bullies spit words at her brother. Even though the sand was able to scare them off she saw how much the words had stayed with her brother tormenting him.

Every time she'd see him clutch his chest in his times of heart ache, every time she heard him wandering their home at night unable to rest, every time she saw him look sadly at their mother's picture she wanted to be like other older siblings and comfort him. She wanted to prove to him that everyone had not hated him and she knew Kankuro felt the same though he would not admit it even if it was to himself. Though every time she wanted to, she felt her courage slip and told herself next time she would be the big sister he desperately needed. Next time he was in pain would be the time she would protect him from everything. Next time would be when he realized his siblings loved him but did not know how to show it when fear made them weak. It's too bad next time never came and Temari feared it never would. Even when the fear of 'next time' being too late was overwhelming most of her thoughts she was unable to have a solid grip on her courage and she was ashamed of that.

She had promised herself she would become a strong ninja to not only protect her brothers but to also give him the protection he needed from the pain in his heart. She wouldn't let anyone stand in her way of becoming fierce and bold enough to save her brother from his torment. She'd be the big sister that would mend the broken bonds between both of her brothers so they could finally call themselves... family. Next time. It's a shame however as today was not next time and Temari knew though she despised herself for being unable to admit it... even to herself.

Tomorrow and the day after and the days to come would not be next time no matter how much hope she believed herself to put into it. She would wait until it was too late and blame her father, or Kankuro, or even everyone else in the unfeeling cold world she grew to hate but never herself. She would never blame herself because she always 'believed' in next time. She believed it would all get better even if in deep in her heart she knew it wouldn't.

That was exactly why she and Kankuro had both hated their father. The word 'Father' could not even be given to a man who would separate his own children and teach the oldest to always treat the youngest as the enemy. To never form bonds even when it came to family and to Temari's knowledge she could never once remember him saying the word 'Family' ever since Gaara was born. Probably because it would be accepting that a monster was apart of his 'perfect' family. A monster of his own doing and his own mistakes. So he programmed his children to also believe it was not his fault and instead the young boy's fault instead. His fault for stealing the life and love of their mother simply by being born.

Temari however did not argue or disagree with her 'father'. She only obeyed waiting for next time to someday make its long-awaited appearance. It would magically appear mending their bonds, recreating the word love that could never form on their tongues, and seal up the hole in their hearts when their mother had died. 'How stupid', Temari thought shaking her head. Next time is not today. "Nope, sorry. Can't say that I have. I've been busy training", Temari spoke as a voice in her head ringed out 'For what?' Ignoring the voice Temari looked up seeing Alyson had led them towards the Kazekage building. "I gotta register for the Academy by talking to the Kazekage so I'll see you later okay?", Alyson called out as she began walking closer to the doors. All Alyson heard from Temari was a quiet, 'Yeah, sure.' and she was gone.

Alyson however barely noticed as she felt nervous again at the thought of meeting the leader of a huge village. 'Pfft, I'm buds with Slendy, of course I'm not scared. What could go wrong?', Alyson thought trying to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. After being told by a receptionist to wait for the Kazekage's meeting to finish she sat on one of the long couches in the waiting area. Waiting for what felt like forever Alyson fell asleep. She was soon rudely awoken however by a voice barking, "Get up! The Kazekage will see you now!" Feeling angry at her wake up call Alyson muttered with eyes closed, "Shove it up your ass that guy kept me waiting forever!" The person angrily huffed and gave Alyson a violent shake. Opening her eyes Alyson saw Baki glaring daggers at her. "The Kazekage deserves respect you little brat!", Baki shouted annoyed.

Alyson however ignored the 'brat' comment and proceeded to glomp the man. "Wow, Baki its you! You're so cool! Will you sign my poster of you?!", Alyson said cheerfully letting her inner fan girl out. Baki stiffened shocked at the girl's request but after a while he peeled her from him. Alyson however still was able to catch the slight blush on his face when she called him cool. "The Kazekage is waiting for you and will not wait forever", Baki said impatiently though he was pushing her without as much force as before. After hearing a deep 'come in' when Baki knocked he swiftly opened the door, pushed Alyson inside, and shut it behind her before Alyson could even blink.

Looking around Alyson found herself in a large office. It was just as she had remembered it when it was shown in Shippuden including the large desk but instead of a redheaded Kazekage sitting behind it there was instead a stern looking brown-haired man. He was wearing his Kage cloak but his hat was on his desk. He was staring intently at her and narrowed his eyes. "Well what do you want, I haven't got all day!", the Kazekage spoke angrily. 'Damn, what's up his ass', Alyson thought glaring back at him which surprised him. "Look, I'm sorry to take your time or whatever but can I register for the Academy?", Alyson sighed softening her glare. The Kazekage only studied the girl slightly shocked she was behaving so unintimidated by him.

Usually when people came to him they held fear in their eyes but most times it was because of the demon of the village. Their fear only grew when they saw the Kazekage but they also held respect for what they believed was restraining the demon. They all believed him to be their savior from the wicked creature. If they only knew the truth. Shaking away the thoughts the Kazekage looked over the girl seeing how small she was. 'This small thing wishes to become a ninja? Weak', he thought. "What chakra element are you able to use?", the Kazekage said getting straight to the point. "Ummm, well... I don't exactly know", Alyson replied smiling sheepishly. The Kazekage sighed loudly annoyed. "Baki!", the Kazekage shouted causing the called man to quickly enter the room knowing it would not be best to keep the leader waiting. "Test her chakra element. Now!", the Kazekage exclaimed hoping to end this as quick as possible.

Baki bowed toward the Kazekage and shoved a paper towards Alyson as she stared at it confused. "Focus your chakra into the paper and it will show your chakra element", Baki explained quickly. Breathing deeply to calm her now panicking heart Alyson tried to focus on what she thought was her chakra. Pushing it towards her hand she prayed it wouldn't turn out similar to Naruto's attempts at chakra control. After a minute she began to lose hope but the paper suddenly became very damp. She smiled in glee but noticed the shocked expressions on Baki and even the Kazekage. "A water element user? In Suna... Interesting. Very interesting", the Kazekage muttered with a gleam in his eyes. Feeling worried Alyson asked, "Is that bad or something?" "It is... rare for someone from the Sand Village to have a water element", Baki answered but kept his attention on the Kazekage.

"You will join the Academy in 5 weeks and your teacher will be Baki. Leave now!", the Kazekage shouted at her before turning to Baki and nodding with a glint in his eyes that worried Alyson. Leaving and shutting the door behind her Alyson couldn't help herself as her curiosity took over. Pressing her ear to the door she strained hard to hear what the men were saying. "Lord Kazekage with all due respect why do you want me to teach her? And what is so special about a water element user? Sure, its rare but how can it be useful in a dessert?", Baki spoke not wanting to upset the man.

"Simple! Water is a disadvantage to Gaara. She will need to be trained but with her on our side she can easily eliminate him when the right moment strikes. This plan may take time and I must also think of a way to properly train her. For now, you are to keep a constant eye on the 'bond' between her and Gaara. Leave now but alert Yashamaru that I request his presence. She may be useful after all when the right time comes", the Kazekage muttered deep in thought. With a quick bow Baki moved to the door. Hearing steps coming towards the door Alyson scrambled out quickly not wanting to be caught. 'Damn he's already planning to use me as some pawn! Well too bad! But I wonder how he plans to train me to use water in the middle of a freakin sandbox!', Alyson thought.

However her thoughts were interrupted by someone pushing her to the ground roughly. Turning her head she saw the two boys accompanied by three more boys behind them. "Oh great tweedle dee and tweedle dum found more dumbasses to join their group!", Alyson said snickering. "Shut up! You should be afraid of us! The krazy kool kids", one of the boys shouted showing his arm that had three letters written on it in pen. 'Okay what!? You've gotta be kidding me', Alyson thought facepalming at the boys ignorance. While she was still on the ground one of the boys kicked her in the ribs earning a sharp gasp. Trying to get up Alyson was kicked again in the stomach. 'Damn gotta call Slendy', Alyson thought reaching in her satchel but one of the boys quickly snatched it and threw it a few feet away.

"That's for protecting that freak and that little crybaby", one of the boys snarled in her face. 'Crap not good', Alyson thought as four boys held down her legs and arms. The last boy was reaching into the pouch on his leg and pulled out a kunai. He snickered as he saw her eyes widen. "Too bad that freak isn't here to help you. Not like he would, he's a monster", the boy with the kunai said smirking.

"Shut your damn mouth. You don't know anything about him", Alyson shouted but stopped as a whimper broke out when the boy pressed his foot onto her wrist and added a painful amount of pressure. "Saying things like that will only make me want to hurt you even more", the boy spoke growling. 'Please let it be the moment when help miraculously appears!', Alyson thought desperately as she watched the kunai get closer to her stomach.

Wow! Cliff hanger haha sorry but I really do hate/love those and I know you do too! Also wowza at Temari's scene. I really do love her and Kankuro's characters but feel they are too underrated and don't get enough screen time. Their relationship with Gaara always interested me and saddened me as they were family yet treat each other as the enemy. I want to portray them as the siblings who love him but don't know how to show it so be ready for that! I also might show the 4th Kazekage more but not much with what happens at the chunin exams. I might even write a fic about the Sand Siblings when this is finished but only time will tell. Also sorry about the '3 letters' but it seemed interesting to see in the Naruto Universe since they wouldn't know its meaning. NO intentions to offend! Thank you for reviews and for reading it makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine! Please review and favorite for fast updates!


	5. Liars, hope,and a promise from a friend!

A/N Sooo did you enjoy the wait for another chapter? I most certainly enjoyed reading the reviews asking for more! I hope to give you all what you want to read! Now to get to what you've all been waiting for but first a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Author - Yay! One of my favorite characters is doing the disclaimer! Kiba - Really? Well then me and Akamaru are happy to be able to help right? Akamaru - Ruff (Yup) Author - No offense Kiba but we're in a bit of a rush with the cliffhanger... Kiba - Got it! This author does not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or characters. Those rights belong to Misashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and whoever else owns its copyrights. She also does not own any song/album/band she mentions or any movies she makes references to. She only owns her OCs and changes to the plot. Author - (holding Akamaru) And now chapter 5!

Alyson held her breath as she felt the kunai press against the skin of her stomach. The blade was hesitant but after a while pressure was applied causing Alyson to scream in pain. Her scream however was muffled as the boy with the kunai in one hand used his free hand to cover her mouth. "This is for everyone that freak killed when he deserved to be killed himself", the boy said to Alyson with a smirk. Alyson only glared and bit the boy's hand hard feeling blood seep into her lips. The boy quickly withdrew his hand and used the back of it to smack Alyson hard against her cheek. She could immediately feel the skin begin to sting. The boy smiled at the sound of the contact between his hand and her face and repeatedly punched her in the stomach and side enjoying her whimper.

"Scream again and it'll only get worse", the boy said grabbing Alyson's hair harshly bringing up her face to his. She smiled surprising him and spit in his face, smiling more as he dropped the kunai and his hands shot to his face. "Stupid bitch, I'll kill you", the boy shouted as he wiped his face and reached for the kunai. After grabbing the kunai he lunged at her but fell on what seemed to be an invisible force. Shocked the other boys loosened their grip on Alyson giving her the opportunity to get a better look at the mysteriously fallen boy. A string looked like it was tied to his leg glowing a light blue.

'Chakra strings!', Alyson thought as she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", she heard a voice say from behind but he didn't need to look to see who it was. "Oh yeah, and who'll make us? You?", the boy growled as he got up shaking slightly in pain. "Nope, not me. I was barely able to get enough control to even be able to trip you with the strings but something tells me my brother won't be very happy to see what you're doing to his... friend", the voice said quietly but loud enough for the boys and Alyson to hear every word. The boys backed up quickly from Alyson with wide fearful eyes. "Y-you're lying! He's not even with you!", one of the boys who had held Alyson down stuttered out.

Turning her head Alyson was able to see Kankuro glaring at the boys as blue strings dangled connected to his fingertips. "Oh really because he's actually right over-", Kankuro spoke threatening but was interrupted by the boys screaming and running in the opposite direction he was pointing in. Shaken up by the situation Alyson failed to notice someone approach her carefully. Alyson flinched quickly as a hand softly touched the part of her cheek that had been hit brutally. "Are you alright?", Kankuro asked looking her over.

Alyson didn't answer but looked around for where she thought Gaara was. "I just lied. He's not with me. Damn you're bleeding!", Kankuro exclaimed noticing the blood seeping from the wound on her stomach. Trembling Alyson looked down to see the tank top had a rip in it where blood was flowing freely. Lifting her shirt a bit she noticed several bruises had already started to form. Feeling sick to her stomach Alyson slowly put her shirt down hoping she would be able to keep her breakfast inside of her.

Kankuro only kept staring at Alyson's wound while repeatedly muttering, "Gaara's gonna be pissed. Shit, what do I do!?" Alyson was unable to answer as her mind was still in shock as she was unable to feel her now heavily bleeding wound. "Don't worry, I'll take you to a medic and everything will be fine as long as he doesn't see this", Kankuro muttered more to himself than to Alyson. Picking her up very gently Kankuro moved quickly praying to whatever kind force in the skies above could lend him mercy so he would not run into his brother with his only friend bleeding to death in his arms. Kankuro nearly ran as if running from the boogeyman but knowing what he was avoiding could be much worse.

Pressing a hand to her wound to stop the bleeding Kankuro noticed Alyson hiss in pain. Relieved she was at least feeling something and still able to keep consciousness he tried to make conversation to keep her mind off of the pain. "Hey, so I was kinda thinking about what you said to me last time about acting like a big brother for once", Kankuro blurted out shocking both of them at his choice of topic. "You were?", Alyson asked feeling slightly proud her words somehow made it through to him. "Yeah, a lot in fact", Kankuro replied remembering the nights he would stay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, replaying her words in his head. How could he not think about something like that when it was in truth something he had craved to hear ever since Gaara was born?

Kankuro had never wanted to become a bad big brother, he had just never knew how to be the opposite of that. He had always wanted to love his brother but he had quickly forgotten how to ever since their mother had died after labor. He had always wanted to become a brother whom the youngest could always count on. He always wanted to be the support his brother consulted in his time of need. He always wanted to have a brotherly bond with Gaara as his hero or just someone he could look up to and count on. However, Kankuro's wants and hopes never became a reality. As Gaara grew older Kankuro kept his back turned to him, shunning him just as everyone else had done.

He ignored his younger brother's pleas for support and soon the pleas stopped coming. The youngest child learned who he could not count on and soon added Kankuro to the growing list. Though Kankuro's wants for a kinship with his brother did not deteriorate as their opportunities for a bond had it only seemed to grow stronger. The stronger it grew the deeper Kankuro buried it into himself. He simply turned himself away from the facts and lied about his feelings for his brother. He lied to Temari, his 'father', everyone he knew... and even more so to himself.

He constantly lied shoving his wants deeper and deeper into the pits of his heart. However he grudgingly knew no matter how deep he buried the truth it would always be there to surface. The truth would not die no matter how many times he had convinced himself his hope to someday be able to call himself a big brother was dead as well.

The truth would keep shoving itself at him practically screaming at him to just accept it but he would not. He would find solace in his lies hoping it would soon kill whatever hope lied in him. Lying would rid him of the guilt he felt when he turned his back on his own brother. Lying would keep him from disappointment when Gaara would no longer need him. Lying would seal the hole in his heart when he saw Gaara had ended his attempts to reach out to his older brother. Lying would convince Kankuro it was never himself to blame.

Lying would keep him safe from the fear he felt around what many labeled as the 'unstable monster'. Lying however was not able to rid his mind of the fact that Gaara is his brother whether he denied it or not. Lying was unable to rid him of the pain that only grew when he saw his brother in pain. So he did all the he could by avoiding Gaara as much as possible, searching desperately for reasons to hate him, and shutting everyone out. Everyone would believe his lies and think they were true... except for him. Too bad no one could ever know, especially Gaara.

Looking into his brother's eyes Kankuro only saw what he despised most... the truth. Gaara was the living breathing truth and Kankuro couldn't hate him more for it. Hatred was the only thing that Kankuro was able to accept as it snuffed his fear. Hatred would make him forget the line between the truth and a lie so Kankuro accepted it into his heart. He would always say his hatred was aimed towards Gaara but in all honesty it was actually towards himself. However no one knew except of course for one in denial himself, Kankuro because he would do what he always did and lie. Seeing the Kazekage mansion broke Kankuro out of his thoughts as he quickened his pace inside.

Running up the stairs Kankuro prayed Gaara was not with Yashamaru. Lucky for Kankuro Yashamaru was inside of his office alone filling out paperwork. "Kanuro-sama, is something wrong?", Yashamaru spoke calmly as he looked up from his work. "Its Alyson. She was hurt really badly and she's bleeding too!", Kankuro spoke panicked Gaara might be near. As if reading his thoughts Yashamaru quickly took the now passed out Alyson and placed her on top of one of the examination tables.

"There seem to be bruises on her ribs but none are broken. Her wrist however is damaged and might need to be in a cast for a while. As for the cut on her abdomen it is luckily not very deep but there also been quite a bit of blood loss", Yashamaru spoke quietly examing Alyson's wounds. The smell of blood combined with the exhausting running made Kankuro feel light-headed. Seeing this Yashamaru told Kankuro to get a glass of water and he would be able to fix Alyson up to top condition.

Reluctantly Kankuro left the room to the kitchen for something to drink. After chugging down the refreshing liquid Kankuro felt worry in the pit of his stomach. 'What if something happens? She's the only friend Gaara's ever had. How will he take it?' Kankuro reluctantly thought. Kankuro sat down on one of the chairs feeling tired from the events of the day. He wanted to stay close to know if Alyson was going to be okay or not. In only half an hour but what felt like a second to Kankuro he heard the door slam open and footsteps running towards where he was residing.

Opening his eyes slightly they shot open at the sight of red. "What happened? Where's Aly? Some kids were saying you were with her. What did you do!?", Gaara spoke quickly as his voice raised in anger. "She was attacked by some kids. I brought her to Yashamaru about a half hour ago", Kankuro snapped feeling his guilt turn to hatred. "Why didn't you come find me and tell me what happened as soon as you left her with Yashamaru?!", Gaara shouted in anger.

Feeling enough hatred to blind him of fear Kankuro shouted back, "Like I care if some girl dies or not!" Rising to his feet and walking towards the door Kankuro felt angry at himself for lying yet again. He was soon stopped as sand wrapped around his leg tightly. Hatred remained but fear washed over him as he turned wide-eyed to see his brother's angry glare. "Some girl?", Gaara growled out.

More sand reached for Kankuro but froze when Gaara heard a familiar voice, "Gaara-sama please control yourself. I have already treated Alyson and she will be fine. She is resting now but you both must please stay quiet." "Yashamaru", Gaara called moving closer to the man forgetting his earlier attempts to kill his brother. "Can I... see her?", Gaara asked hesitantly. "Alright but it must be quick okay?", Yashmaru replied. Nodding quickly Gaara followed the man upstairs. Kankuro slowly stopped his trembling and went to his room to rest, secretly relieved Alyson was going to be okay.

Gaara quickly entered the room and ran to where he saw Alyson was. Most of her torso was wrapped in bandages and her wrist was in a cast. A small bruise had also formed on her cheek. Reaching his hand slowly as to not disturb the sleeping girl he rested his hand on her cheek. Caressing her cheek gently Gaara used his free hand to clutch the cloth over his chest where his heart was.

Ever since he had met her the pain seemed to lessen but now it only increased at the sight of her condition. "Aly-chan", Gaara whispered hoping his friend was not in pain at the moment. Her peaceful face made him feel slightly relaxed as well. Letting go of the cloth Gaara moved his hand to hers squeezing it gently hoping she knew he would never let anything hurt her again.

Staring at her closed eyes Gaara promised himself he would never let anything hurt his friend. He would protect and care for her as she did for him. He swore with his heart he would punish whoever had caused her pain. Brushing his fingers over the bruise on her cheek he mentally promised he would always be by her side to protect her from harm knowing she would do the same. Yashamaru cleared his throat quietly and spoke, "Gaara-sama, Alyson needs to rest. When she wakes up you will get to see her then."

Gaara nodded keeping his eyes on Alyson. "Okay, I'll go to my room in a second", Gaara spoke waiting for Yashamaru to leave. As soon as Yashamaru had left Gaara moved closer to Alyson's face. Hoping to be able to comfort her in how she had comforted him he gently kissed her cheek softly where she was bruised hoping it would somehow speed up its healing time. Before shutting the door behind himself Gaara looked back. "I promise", he whispered before shutting the door quietly.

When he was in his room Gaara paced around the room, something he did when he wanted to know something. Seeing his friend in pain he grew curious at the concept of pain since he could not understand it due to the protection of the sand. Searching around the room Gaara found a long steel blade. After staring at it for a while he slowly moved the edge of the blade towards his arm. The blade was abruptly stopped by sand as he brought it closer to the skin. "It doesn't matter what I do. The sand always gets in the way", Gaara said slightly disappointed.

"Gaara", Yashamaru called as he entered the room. "As a part of the medical staff assigned by Lord Kazekage it's my job to be sure of your safety. Though the sand would protect you I ask you not to do that as it hurts me to see you do that", Yashamaru spoke as he walked closer to Gaara. "Yashamaru... I'm sorry. I just... I was wondering... what does pain feel like? I've never been injured so I really don't know", Gaara asked curiously. "It's a bit difficult to explain. When someone is hurt they don't exactly feel as they normally would. It's basically something that should be avoided", Yashamaru explained. Gaara felt guilt swell up inside of him. Alyson had been there to protect him but this time he was unable to do the same.

Staring at the ground Gaara quietly spoke, "Does she... hate me?" He looked up to see Yashamaru's surprised face but he quickly replied with a small smile. "Everyone goes through their lives hurting others and being hurt but it's not so easy for us to hate one another", Yashamaru explained as he noticed Gaara's face perk up. "I think I kind of understand what pain is now. I think maybe... I might be hurting too, just like everyone else", Gaara said while reaching his hand to clutch the cloth where his heart was.

"I know it's not bleeding but I sometimes feel a lot of pain here", Gaara said as he remembered how painful his heart sunk when he saw Alyson. As Yashamaru further explained wounds of the heart to Gaara neither of the two noticed a figure standing outside of the doorway hearing their conversation perfectly. The person shut their eyes tightly when the redhead explained his wound to the medic. Before leaving the figure whispered almost silently, "Next time".

... All I can say is wow! Did anyone here expect Kankuro to be the one to save Aly? I felt Kankuro didn't have his spotlight so I wanted to make it now. Hopefully this made the wait worth it and I can't wait to read the reviews of what you all thought of this chapter. The humor will come very soon but first I wanted to set up hurt so comfort can arrive followed by humor! Some bits of the 'pain' conversation between Gaara and Yashamaru are kept but it is also slightly changed and hopefully doesn't suck too bad! Also a bit of Temari in the end! Tell me what you guys thought and review for chapter 6!


	6. The weapon's sorrow

A/N Wow I absolutely can't get enough of the amazing reviews! They truly do make me even happier to write for you readers! As for Caina Stean'Ame thank you so much for reviewing and yes I know but I don't want to spoil for other readers due to how far in the show the truth is told so some people might not be there yet. My OC will be the one who doesn't know however. I also wanted to say I will not only focus on romance and the Naruto plot line but focus on Alyson and how she changes by befriending the characters and her bonds with them. Soon the 'moment' will come but for now I really enjoy taking time instead of rushing. Now on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Author - Doesn't that mask get a little uncomfortable? Kakashi - No, not really. Author - But what about that time you had a mission in Suna? Didn't you sweat like crazy? Kakashi - New absorbent breathable masks. Author - What?! Don't you ever take it off? Kakashi - In the words of my student, I'm not obliged to answer. Author - Okay I'm going to do what Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and probably all others who have wanted to see your real face have never tried. Kakashi, can I see your face without a mask please? Kakashi - No. Author - Well, I tried. Now for disclaimer please! Kakashi - That I can do. This author does not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or characters. Those rights belong to Misashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, and whoever else owns the copyright. She only owns her OCs and changes to the plot. She also does not own any song/band/ album or movies she makes references to. Author - (lunges at Kakashi) Ha! Don't turn your back on anyone! Kakashi - (substitutes to log) Author - Damn! (sigh) Kakashi - (behind the author) Now on to the story! Author - Crappers and milk! (PLUS I recommend hearing Naruto Shippuden OST - Loneliness or Sadness and Sorrow OST while reading this chapter!)

Alyson felt herself encased in darkness similar to how she felt when she had first arrived. Her body ached so she tried her hardest to move as little as possible. Feeling something soft stroking her face Alyson groaned. Stirring lightly she winced at the sudden pain in her sides and on her stomach. Another hand gently gripped her shoulder signalling for her to stay still. She obeyed but was surprised by how small the hands were so she struggled to open her eyes. Seeing only darkness she looked around seeing only a small window leaking moonlight barely illuminating the room. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark she noticed she did not recognize where she was. "What the hell?", Alyson muttered slowly growing more and more panicked because she could not remember what had happened before she got to this place.

The hand that was stroking her cheek a moment ago now brushed its fingers across a part of Alyson's face that made her wince in pain. "Damn it! Where the hell am I?!", Alyson shrieked moving away from whoever the hand belonged to. Alyson focused her eyes as the figure was taken back by her cry seeming to be shocked. Shaking off the shock the figure moved forward slowly as to most likely not startle the now trembling girl. "Aly, it's okay. It's only me. I won't hurt you... I promise", the figure spoke quietly. The figure moved slightly closer enabling Alyson to recognize the figure as Gaara. Sighing in relief she stopped her trembling. "Damn I was worried there. I'm glad it's you", Alyson said smiling lightly hoping he could see it. She saw his eyes widen in shock at her comment but he quickly looked down and frowned.

"Gaara, are you alright?", Alyson asked worriedly. Gaara looked up with pained eyes, "I'm so sorry Aly. I-I couldn't protect you and I'm..." Alyson felt confused as he trailed off focusing his eyes on her torso. Looking down her hands lifted her shirt up a bit to see bandages covering her stomach. Using one hand she pressed it onto her stomach hissing at the searing pain she felt. "Aly!", Gaara said loudly hearing her in pain. "It's all my fault! If I was with you, you would've never gotten hurt! You were almost...", Gaara whimpered clutching his head tightly as his knees drew up to his chest.

Alyson felt her heart clench knowing he was in a lot pain imagining the worst case scenarios of what could have happened. "Shhhh, it's okay. Kankuro saved me. I'll be fine I just need some time to recover okay?", Alyson said hoping to console him. However he only ignored her as his nails dug deeper into his scalp and he started rocking himself while chanting, "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Aly. It's all my fault!"

Alyson felt helpless and was thinking frantically for a way to calm down her friend. "Gaara-kun, it's okay. I'll be okay. Everything's gonna be okay", Alyson said soothingly as her hands reached out for his shoulders. When her hands made contact he quickly pulled away looking up at her with eyes that made her heart-break. "No! It's not okay! If we never became friends none of this would have happened! They hurt you because you were with me Aly!", Gaara shouted with bloodshot eyes leaking with tears. 'How can he even say something like that? Has everyone really made a small harmless looking 5-year-old feel like he was a threat to his whole village? How many times has he been rejected in a vain attempt to reach out to someone... anyone?! Do these people even think for a single second about how much their words might hurt him? Don't they realize he never asked to be like this?! To be hated by everyone every where he went!?', Alyson thought as she saw heart wrenching pain, loneliness, and need in his eyes.

'His family shuts the door on his face like everyone else. He can't even escape reality because he's unable to sleep but why? Why should someone be forced to go through this for their whole life? I just hope to whatever force in the skies above he hasn't... tried to end it even if it would be in vain', Alyson thought as her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes stung.

After a while of Gaara staring at her with a tormented expression he continued, "And you know what's the worst part?" Alyson shook her head unable to speak knowing it would only result in uncontrollable sobs. "I wasn't able to do anything. I couldn't save you or protect you.", Gaara said quietly as he began to shake uncontrollably and his breathing sounded heavy. "R-remeber when you d-defended me that t-time? Y-you said friends defend each other. I-I couldn't defend you and I-I'm so s-sorry Aly", Gaara stuttered tightly squeezing his eyes shut to try to contain himself.

"P-please don't cry", Alyson barely managed to whisper out. Gaara kept his eyes closed as he spoke quietly, "We shouldn't... see each other... any more. We should stop... being friends... Alyson" Alyson's eyes widened when he called her by her full name but she felt more pain at what he had said before that. "W-what?", Alyson said feeling her heart sink. With eyes shut and his head buried in his knees his words were muffled but Alyson heard them perfectly, "I'm a monster Alyson. Everyone knows it and I know you do too. I don't want to be your friend! P-please just go!"

"Gaara, p-please don't say that...", Alyson said as she felt her voice crack. She had always hated seeing a friend in pain but the helplessness she felt made it so much worse. "They were right. I know they are. That voice... that horrible voice... tells me to do things... horrible things and I'm scared... I'm scared he'll make me!", Gaara cried out ignoring her plea. 'Do his siblings know this? ...Would they even care?', Alyson thought feeling the need to comfort her friend.

"If we stay friends... he might do something... to you. And I don't want that... because you're my only friend and... it would kill me inside", Gaara slowly said as fresh tears leaked from his eyes. 'Seeing you in pain like this kills me inside', Alyson thought but was unable to say it as her throat closed up. "Mother died too... because of me", Gaara added shakily. "Gaara", Alyson whispered unable to believe someone could be in so much pain at such a young age. "Leave! Just go!", Gaara shouted before looking down and shutting his eyes again. "Just go... I know you want to... like the others. I know you hate me too... I wouldn't blame you. Sometimes... I hate myself too...", Gaara whispered shocking Alyson.

"I don't. You're my friend...", Alyson broke off feeling tears cloud her vision. "That's a lie! He... tells me it is... the voice", Gaara cried feeling anger bubble inside him as sand floated around him. "Well then he's wrong", Alyson said as she ignored the sand and wrapped her arms around him feeling him squirm slightly but she did not loosen her grip. The sand gathered more heavily in a threateningly way but did nothing.

Soon he stopped his struggling and put his head + her shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around her but were careful of her wounds. "I just don't want to be alone any more", Gaara whispered closing his eyes while trying to steady his breathing. "I know. You don't have to be alone. You're my friend and you always will be.", Alyson said closing her eyes. "Promise?", Gaara whispered with hope in his voice. 'I have a bad feeling this won't end well.', Alyson thought but quickly dismissed it.

"I promise, Gaara-kun", Alyson replied. "Thank you... Aly", Gaara whispered breathing deeply. After a while in the embrace Alyson felt her lids droop as they became harder to keep open. Hearing Alyson yawn Gaara reluctantly pulled away, "You should rest to recover" Nodding Alyson lied down hearing him walk towards what she assumed to be the door by the bit of light leaking through the bottom. Before opening the door Alyson heard Gaara whisper, "I'll protect you Aly. I promise because that's... what friends do", which he whispered slowly as if saying a sentence like that for the first time in his life. When Gaara opened the door Alyson noticed Temari and Kankuro standing close to it in complete utter shock.

Gaara shut the door behind him but not before Alyson smiled and waved slightly at Temari and Kankuro noticing their eyes had widened even more. Gaara only walked past his siblings ignoring them to their relief. When Gaara was out of the hallway Temari and Kankuro sighed quietly in unison. "Wow... you weren't lying", Temari spoke slowly. "Yeah", Kankuro spoke as he and Temari exchanged sad looks. "Know what I'm thinkin?", Kankuro asked. "That it's good Aly came along", Temari stated looking down in guilt. "Well that and you kinda owe me five bucks now", Kankuro corrected smiling sheepishly. Temari looked up in anger and smacked the back of Kankuro's head shouting "Baka!" before storming off to her room. "So... no five bucks!?", Kankuro yelled out.

Meanwhile...

"And that's what happened Lord Kazekage", Yashamaru spoke with his head down. "Interesting. The weapon seems to have developed a bond with this girl. She will fit most accordingly to my plan. Who are her guardians?", The Kazekage asked the man. "I do not know Lord Kazekage. It appeared to be a man whose face had been hidden in bandaging my Lord but other than that I do not know", Yashamaru said quietly. "It is your job to find out. When you are not doing your job you are betraying the Sand Village and me. Betraying me is not a wise thing for someone who does not wish to die", the Kazekage snapped. "Yes my Lord", Yashamaru said ashamed.

"You may also fit accordingly to my plan as the monster's caretaker and beloved uncle", the Kazekage spoke as a devious smile formed. "However... this plan will take time and discussion with the other council members. Preparations must be made to be sure none of the civilians of the village are hurt. This plan must benefit the village as well as have a back up plan in case", the Kazekage spoke carefully. "A... back up plan my Lord?", Yashamaru asked cautiously. "Yes, a back up plan. For now you are to constantly keep an eye on the girl while she is with him. Planning will take a while but when the moment comes the weapon will either be stabilized and shaped completely to our control... or eliminated."

Interesting... the Kazekage planning on eliminating the weapon AKA his own flesh and blood. Hope things weren't too OOC and sorry for the scene if it seemed too sappy but I wanted to make this story in a way that it's not limited by the show's age rating but not surpassing the story rating of course. Damn it! Which ninja put these onions here?! I wanted to make a friendship moment that's relatable when one comforts the other through painful situations. So sorry this is late but I've been trying to post as much as possible with my computer being infected and stuff. I also just love how sometimes in the show Kankuro is shown with his eyes closed and a smile on his face like he's in his happy place. Maybe a place where he's playing whack-a-mole but instead it's his siblings he's hitting with a mallet haha. Chapter 7 will be soon so be sure to review on how much you hate those onions!


	7. Training! A hero's tale begins!

A/N Okay chapter 7! Getting back home to see Slendy! Maybe baked cupcakes are waiting for Alyson! Most likely not! But how will our hero defend herself? Training, of course and being trained by Slendy too? This is gonna be a long day for Alyson. The Kazekage is waiting for the chance to strike watching Alyson's progress as a ninja but how does he hope to use that against his own son? Read on to find out cause I sure as hell ain't telling... yet! Now for a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Author - Well thats just great! Now I have a sprained wrist! Iruka - Well you shouldn't lunge at random people, especially ones who are jounin rank. Author - Yay Iruka sesei is here to do the disclaimer! Even though the first thing you did was scold me. Iruka - Be more careful next time. I swear you're so reckless just like Naruto was. Author - Cool. Don't tell Kakashi or Asuma this but to be honest you're my favorite teacher. Iruka - Really? Why's that? Author - Well I guess I grew up kind of like you. Doing stupid things to be acknowledged and hiding pain behind a goofy smile. I never knew anyone felt the same way until seeing you! Iruka - I'm glad I was able to help. Author - Now for a disclaimer! Iruka - You got it! This author does not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or any characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. She also does not own any song/band/album or movie she makes references to. She only own her OCs and changes to the plot. Please enjoy! Author - Yay! Iruka - One more thing... I know it was you that painted on the walls of the Academy now go clean it up! Author - Okay, fine! Oh and yes I'm back haha! Get ready because who knows what I have in store for you readers! So sorry for the gap but I wrote this as soon as time gave me a chance!

Alyson woke feeling only slight pain on her body and on her wrist but other than that she felt fine. As she got off of the small bed she looked around noticing she was in the infirmary. While making sure she had her stuff she was thankful she still had her clothes feeling discomfort at the thought of someone undressing her while she was unconscious. Looking out of the window she saw the first streaks of morning light praying she would be able to sneak out without getting caught. Walking slowly towards the door she bumped into one of the tables. Spotting a large syringe on the table she cringed seeing it was empty. 'Okay screw the silent way, I'm getting the hell out of this place. Who knows when it'll turn into Silent Hill or something?', Alyson thought as she quickened her pace and sped towards the door.

Ripping the door open she slammed it closed at the sight of Yashamaru smiling with his hand poised to knock. 'Crap I almost thought he was the Happy Mask Salesman!**', Alyson thought as she reopened the door smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I was startled I guess", Alyson said looking down. "It's quite alright. I am sorry for frightening you though I am here to make sure you were feeling okay", Yashamaru said kindly. "Uhh yeah. Feeling great and can't wait to get home. I guess I just don't have an affinity for hospitals... or doctors", Alyson added under her breath. Yashamaru only smiled as Alyson tried to move past him out of the door.

"Aly!", Alyson heard her name called as she was finally outside of the room and just wanted to get away from the medic. Turning she saw Gaara bounding towards her. "I came to make sure you were okay", Gaara mumbled sheepishly looking down. "I'm fine. I'm glad to see you though I should get home soon", Alyson said as she saw his face perk up. "Are you sure Aly? You might still be hurt or in pain. Are you sure you're feeling okay?", Gaara asked worriedly as his eyes skimmed her wrist and cheek. "Yeah I'm fine but I should go", Alyson said hoping the medic wouldn't be persistent.

"Be sure to rest and use ointment if any pain begins to bother you. Should I call for your guardian to walk you home? It's not very safe at this time so-", Yashamaru said but was quickly cut off by Alyson. "No that's okay. He's on a mission now so he's probably not home. I'll be okay", Alyson said hoping he'd believe it. Before Yashamaru could speak Gaara interrupted, "I'll walk you Aly. To make sure... you get home... safe." "Gaara-sama you have training soon", Yashamaru argued but stopped seeing the unwavering look in his eyes.

"Alright, but be sure to rest Alyson. I will aware Lord Kazekage you will be a bit late Gaara-sama", with that said Yashamaru turned leaving the hall filling Alyson with relief. "Thanks by the way for offering to walk me", Alyson said smiling at her friend. "That's what friends do", Gaara said smiling back shyly. As they walked outside of the Kazekage mansion Alyson noticed some people stare and whisper to each other. Alyson usually ignored them but seeing her friend look down sadly made her feel upset. Looking for a way to cheer her friend up she turned her head to the sky. "Wow", Alyson whispered not expecting the sight she saw. "What is it?", Gaara asked confused. "That", Alyson said pointing towards the rising sun. "It's just the sun rise. You've never seen one before?", Gaara asked in disbelief. "Well yeah but I guess I never really took the time to just sit and watch one", Alyson said smiling sheepishly.

"Theres actually a place I usually go to see it if you'd like to go there?", Gaara said shyly. "That sounds awesome", Alyson replied smirking. Gaara led the way towards the Kazekage building with a slightly confused Alyson following. Before she went however she did what she always wanted to do to the people who spoke bad of Gaara or Naruto... she flipped them off. Seeing their shocked faces she chuckled lightly hearing, "Aly, this way." Alyson continued to follow him until they reached the side of a building. "Here?", Alyson asked as she looked around and saw no one. 'The perfect murder scene... wait, what the hell brain!?', Alyson thought as she curiously watched her redheaded friend.

He walked further towards a sand dune that was somewhat high. Alyson hesitantly climbed the hill of sand, careful not to fall and break herself even more. Looking up she was amazed by how much of the sky was available to see. Usually at home tall buildings would restrict the view of the sky but here it was as open as a canvas resembling a cherished painting. Alyson smiled happily and looked towards her friend shocked to see his face full of peace instead of usual sorrow.

'Wow, how many people get to say they got to watch the sunrise in the world of one of their favorite television shows', Alyson thought looking back towards the sky. "Oh there was also something you left. You almost forgot your bag", Gaara said softly as he grabbed the small satchel from his side that Alyson failed to notice. "Crap I almost forgot about this. You're my freakin' hero for saving my Ipod", Alyson said cheerfully as she held the satchel close. Searching through the satchel she found her Ipod safe and without a scratch. Alyson held the Ipod close not willing to let anything happen to her electric child.

"You're welcome... and what's a pod?", Gaara asked looking at the small black rectangle in Alyson's hands with confusion. Alyson gasped dramactically in shock covering her face with her hands in shock. 'How do these people live! Haha wow I'll definitely have to show Rock Lee the song Eye of the Tiger when I get to meet him...', Alyson thought almost laughing out loud. Instead of saying anything Alyson put on random song to play and gave Gaara a headphone. "One, it's called an Ipod and two it's an amazing gift from up above that plays music when and where ever", Alyson explained. The song that started was You're gonna go far kid by The Offspring. Alyson smiled happily singing along to the song including explicit lyrics which made Gaara's eyes widen. 'Haha he's so innocent looking like a panda or something', Alyson thought singing to the lyrics.

When the song finished the next song to play Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! at the Disco. Alyson's eyes widened as she frantically searched for her Ipod seeing it was in Gaara's hands. "Pretty fly for a white guy? They're not horses they're... unicorns? Weird titles... what's Naruto opening theme?", Gaara asked looking curiously at the device. "Um Nothing! Just some warranty stuff!", Alyson said trying to find another song to play noticing the song was finishing. 'Hopefully he was distracted enough not to hear the lyrics to that song. Now that would be awkward", Alyson thought sighing in relief. Though that sigh was cut short when Gaara spoke, "Aly, what's harlequin and testosterone?", Alyson felt her eyes widen and her cheeks began to warm.

"No idea but probably nothing... It's getting late so I should get going", Alyson replied getting up quickly. Gaara nodded and also stood as Alyson returned the Ipod to her bag. They walked in peaceful silence to Alyson's home. "I had fun. See ya later red", Alyson said as she walked to her door. "Goodbye Aly... I hope you feel better soon", Gaara said quietly. Alyson smiled back in response as she entered the dark house. After closing the door she flickered on the lights to see Slendy with a not so happy expression which was seen by the narrowing of his eyes.

"Ok I know this looks bad but I'm okay now", Alyson said nervously. Slendy said nothing but narrowed his eyes more at Alyson. "I was kinda pinned so I couldn't exactly contact you either", Alyson said looking towards the floor. "But I'm okay because Kankuro saved me and Yashamaru patched me up", Alyson explained seeing Slendy's eyes relaxing a small bit. "You will be trained from now on. You must learn to rely on yourself more than the book if you want to be able to survive easier", Slendy said quickly after sighing. "But there's no one to train me with water stuff", Alyson said pouting as she walked to the kitchen in search of pop tarts.

"Then for the mean time, I will train you. I may not be able to teach you water control but I will be able to teach you shadow techniques and how to better control your chakra", Slendy said as Alyson's eyes widened as she chewed her pop tart. "We will begin in half an hour at Training grounds 18B so do not be late", with that said Slendy walked out of the front door. Alyson looked to the clock on the kitchen wall seeing it was only 8:30 in the morning. 'Great, this really is gonna be a long day', Alyson thought sighing to herself.

After 10 minutes of preparing Alyson decided to go early so she would have time to find the training grounds on time in case she got lost. Soon after Alyson had found out she had absolutely no clue on where to go and felt like a mouse in a maze. 'Okay just stay calm. The training grounds is probably just around the corner', Alyson thought as she walked forward with hope. 'Well... fuck', Alyson thought as she turned the corner and saw an area she had never seen before. Alyson's shoulders slumped until she saw what she thought was a map of Suna blowing in the wind. Feeling hope she chased after the map as it flew faster in the wind. 'Great, hopefully chasing this won't lead me to the world of Silent Hill or something', Alyson thought remembering the pen that led her to the sandbox of insane heat.

Distracted by her thoughts she failed to notice the person she had bumped into. Alyson fell to the ground and noticed the map was under her. Opening the map with glee her smile turned to a frown of frustration as she saw the directions were all in japanese. "Dammit, I trusted you map! Why betray me!?", Alyson yelled dropping her head to her knees. "Aly, are you alright?", a soft voice spoke as a hand gently gripped Alyson's arm pulling her upwards. Alyson looked up seeing Temari look at her with eyes full of worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about bumping into you again. I'm just kind of lost I guess", Alyson replied smiling sheepishly.

"Where were you heading?", Temari asked as she smiled back. "Umm training grounds 18B", Alyson said looking around hoping she wasn't too far. "Oh well that's pretty close so I'll show you where it is. It's on the way too since I was going to pick up some groceries", Temari said as she let go of Alyson's arm to lead her to the training grounds. "Oh, okay. So do you do the cooking often?", Alyson asked curiously. "Sometimes when Yashamaru lets me help. Usually Kankuro complains but I'm not that bad of a cook", Temari said chuckling lightly.

Alyson chuckled a bit herself as she was unsurprised by Kankuro's childishness. Temari's face soon changed to complete worry confusing Aly. "Speaking of Kankuro... did he really step in to help?", Temari asked turning her complete focus to Alyson. "Yeah, without him things could have gotten a lot worse. Gaara was also worried and walked me home to make sure I was safe", Alyson replied noticing Temari's eyes widen.

Temari turned her eyes forward but Alyson was quick enough to see Temari's eyes glistening and a small smile form onto her lips. "I'm glad... to have brothers like them", Temari said quietly to herself. Alyson said nothing and instead reached into her bag for her Ipod. Once it was on she prepared a song for Temari to hear. "Hey, wanna hear a cool song?", Alyson asked offering one of the headphones to the older girl.

Temari looked confused but took the headphone as the song Kiss with a Fist by Florence and the Machine started to play. Alyson sang along as Temari smiled while hearing the song. When the song finished Alyson put on Don't give up by The Noisettes. By the time the second song was done they had reached the training grounds. Temari gave Alyson her headphone back smiling happily. "Thanks Aly, that was fun", Temari said brightly.

"No problem. I really like those songs because they remind me of you", Alyson said as she froze processing what she had just said. 'Well they make me think of future you', Alyson thought hoping she wouldn't make herself sound too stupid. "Well it's just that you seem to me like in the future you're really going to be a bad ass kunoichi. The type of kunoichi that's stronger than other ninjas and won't take crap from anyone. I really believe you'll be someone to be admired in the future and now", Alyson said seeing the shock in Temari's eyes. Temari's eyes closed briefly as a small smile formed. Opening her eyes Alyson saw pain and hope in Temari's green orbs.

"I've never heard anyone tell me anything remotely close to that. I really needed that. Thank you Aly... for what you've done for not just me", Temari said smiling more. "To be honest... I've haven't had fun like this in a long time... or frankly ever while Lord Kazekage's trainings get more intense for us...", Temari said trailing off thinking of how worse her youngest brother is treated.

Alyson smiled but soon looked confused at the talk of training and the lack of the word father. "It's just some early training for the academy and Chunin exams though there is no such thing as too early. So we might see each other less but it was fun spending time with you Aly", Temari said sadly as she knew Alyson understood she would see Gaara less as well.

"Hopefully I'll get to see you when I start the academy or when training allows... Crap! Speaking of training do you have the time?", Alyson asked panicked. Temari looked over to a clock on the wall of the building. "Uh yeah, it's about 9", Temari replied. "Oh great! Well see ya later then Temari!", Alyson shouted as she sprinted to the grounds. "Good luck Aly!... Though the Kazekage might look down on me for saying this but... I believe in you too", Temari said quietly to herself as she walked to the market district.

Alyson ran as fast as small legs could carry her. When she saw Slendy she skidded to a halt in front of him. Panting she planted herself to the ground hoping she was not late. "9:01", Slendy spoke calmly as Alyson screamed "Noooo!", dramatically to the sky. "Silence. Today's trainings will only be a warm up due to your injuries but it will be used for me to know how advanced you may or may not be. I want you to run 50 laps for being late and give it 150%", Slendy instructed. "How's 5% sound?", Alyson said grinning. "Laps, now", Slendy said low and menacingly as Alyson scrambled to her feet in fear.

After running many laps and being forced to dodge shadow after shadow while running Alyson felt as if her lungs were about to explode. 'Dammit, I should have been more involved in P.E class instead of reading manga on the bleachers!', Alyson thought feeling regret. "It is now 5 so you may have the rest of the day to do as you please. We will continue these exercises routinely as you learn more and more jutsu. Understood?", Slendy spoke in an authoritative tone. Alyson only rolled herself onto the dirt and groaned.

Slendy turned and walked off but not before quietly saying over his should to Alyson, "And one more thing, you have a visitor" Alyson didn't bother to look up yet as her muscles ached in pain.

"A-aly? A-are you okay? I saw y-you training and you look e-exhausted", a timid voice spoke. Alyson looked up and saw Yumi walking slowly towards her. "Hey Yumi, I'm fine just a bit tired. Though I am definitely exhausted", Alyson said sitting up. Alyson's stomach rumbled in hunger as Alyson laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. "Umm... Aly, I ummm... well since I saw y-you training so hard I... wanted to t-thank you for before and well... bought us both b-bento boxes.", Yumi said looking down shyly with her hands behind her back. "Wow, that's really nice of you Yumi. I'd love to have lunch with you", Alyson said as Yumi looked up and smiled happily.

Yumi gave one of the warm white boxes and a pair of chopsticks to Alyson which she took gleefully. After finding a tall rock both sat on the ground with their backs leaning onto the rock. They ate in peaceful silence enjoying each other's company. 'Though I enjoy how quiet she is, I somewhat miss Jess' erratic craziness', Alyson thought sighing quietly to herself. "I-is something w-wrong Aly?", Yumi asked noticing Alyson's sigh. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some muscle pain in my right arm I guess", Alyson asked forcing a smile.

Yumi smiled gently and reached for Alyson's arm. Yumi's hand soon started to glow a light green as Alyson's eyes widened in wonder. "Wow, the pain is gone. That was... amazing!", Alyson said loudly. Yumi blushed lightly and shook her head, "It's not much. It's j-just a simple medical jutsu I l-learned from my family." Alyson stared shocked at the smaller girl.

"Wow, you're learning medical justu? Are you going to become a medic ninja in the future?", Alyson asked. 'Though I can't exactly imagine someone as small as her in a war', Alyson thought watching Yumi's shoulder length hazel brown hair cover half of her face. Her features were very elvish making her seem like a fragile porcelain doll. Her eyes were green and bright like the color of jade.

"Maybe, t-though I'd prefer a hospital more t-than a battleground", Yumi said looking towards the trees with sadness in her eyes. As time went by both had learned a bit about each other though Yumi did not know the full truth about Alyson. Alyson had learned Yumi was a child of three and had a younger sister she often cared for but did not speak of the third sibling so Alyson did not press the subject. She also learned Yumi was the type of person to enjoy helping others. Yumi also spoke of how much she loved her parents though they had both been sick for a while.

Yumi had learned of Alyson's loss of her parents and looked to her with empathy. Alyson though did not question it out of respect for Yumi. Yumi had also learned of Alyson's friends though did not press the subject when Alyson failed to explain where her friends were. Both laughed and smiled while talking enjoying whatever topic they could come up with. Unknown to both something dangerous was watching them from a distance. Hiding in the shadows a figure crouched behind bushes watching the two intently while keeping focus on one in particular. A rough calloused hand moved professionally towards a sheathed sword. The figure waited patiently to strike his prey listening carefully to his leader's orders.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage. I am watching them as we speak. Soon everything will go according to your plan. Yes, my Lord. I will strike when ordered", the figure spoke into a small black microphone. "Excellent, soon everything will go according to plan", a strong voice spoke in response. The figure returned their attention to the girls as they spoke ignorant of what lied behind them planning devious and cunning actions against them.

A/H Wow. Just wow! I am so sorry for taking time on this chapter and I hope I delivered what people had been waiting for. No worries! I will be sure to make it up to you all! I am also so thankful to those who reviewed for me to continue! You all inspired me and each review made me smile more. I am honestly so excited for the future and future characters but I'm getting ahead of myself. **ALSO** essenceofpink i'd honestly love it if you'd draw a gaara paanda for this story! You'd really make my day! Hell, even my month haha! Please rate and review for more to come! Flames will not receive any bento boxes from Yumi! Reviewers will get magic notebooks! ** And p.s I am very afraid of the happy mask salesman from LoZ! Haha he's just so creepy!


	8. A silent predator strikes!

A/N Helloooo everybody! So sorry about the wait I had been doing a lot and my computer has been acting so horrible! So to make up for it I'm going to schedule when chapters will be released. I will update every sunday and Wednesday and maybe on Saturdays as well. To compensate I shall write until my fingers bleed... okay maybe not that much but you guys get the point. I am also just a tad worried that when the deadline comes I will be drained of ideas with the cursed writer's block so in the reviews vote whether a chapter is better as a quicker update but short or longer but a bit more time for the wait. Either way let's begin the chapter 8 shall we?!

Disclaimer: Author - Now for the disclaimer please! Itachi - ... Author - Seriously? Itachi - ...Hn Author - How about a compromise? Do the disclaimer and this picture of your little brother and the nine tails making out won't be taped all over the Akatsuki hideout! Itachi - ...Wait what?! Author - Just do the disclaimer please or should I get the much better looking Sasori to do it? Itachi - *sigh* Hn... Fine. This author does not, will not, and never has owned Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. She also does not own any song/band/album or movie she makes references to. She only own her OCs and changes to the plot. There, I'm done. I'm leaving now. Author - Touchy! Anyways please enjoy and remember this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me!

Alyson slowly started to notice the now very dark sky. Yumi also looked up as well as her eyes widened. "O-oh no! I s-should go and make s-sure my parents are okay. A-Aly I'll see you again o-okay?", Yumi stuttered as she quickly scrambled to her feet. Alyson nodded as she felt a strong breeze on the grounds. Looking around Alyson started to feel uneasy by the endless shadows stretching towards them. 'Something's... off. It feels like... someone's watching me. It would probably be best to walk Yumi home since she doesn't exactly look best at defending herself', Alyson thought looking back towards Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, how about I walk you home? It looks pretty dark out and two is usually better than one right?", Alyson said with a grin. Yumi looked at her shyly and smiled in appreciation. "Y-you don't have t-to do that Aly b-but thankyou.", Yumi said quietly. "Come on, let's get going before it gets darker. Plus we can even get to listen to a song or two on the way", Alyson said as she gathered her things and her Ipod. Alyson and Yumi began walking as Yumi led the way to her home. Hoping to calm the tense atmosphere Alyson put on the song, She's so lovely by Scouting for Girls. As Alyson sang along to the lyrics Yumi listened intently while smiling cheerfully. However that smile soon vanished as a thud was heard behind them.

Alyson's ears perked up as she grabbed a kunai from her bag and spun around to see who was behind them. Upon turning around and straining her eyes to see in the dark she saw nothing but garbage bins. Breathing in a sigh of relief though still on guard Alyson gripped Yumi's arm to tow her away from whatever had made the noise. Soon another thud was heard as they walked a few feet. Alyson turned again and saw one of the garbage bins had been knocked over. Yumi whimpered in fear as there was no one around in the dark streets of Suna. Alyson placed a comforting hand on Yumi's shoulder and put a finger to her lips while straining her ears. Alyson clutched the kunai until her knuckles were white as she watched cautiously towards the garbage bins. She motioned for Yumi to stay put as she walked forward.

Alyson felt her blood pounding in her ears as her heart raced in fear. 'Normally I'd just run the hell away but something like this is just making my curiosity scream in anticipations', Alyson thought hoping her choice would not lead her to the same fate as ignorant teens she had seen in horror movies. Her feet had a mind of their own as her brain felt too frozen to argue. Getting closer she spotted a small shadow growing from behind the bin. Moving around it something jumped out from inside of the bin shocking Alyson. Alyson soon saw it was only a small ferret as she sighed in relief and almost laughed at her paranoia. 'Maybe hanging around Slendy isn't exactly making me immune to being paranoid', Alyson though as he chuckled quietly. She bent down to get a closer look at the 'menacing' ferret.

Looking closer she noticed the ferret was a light tan like the sand on the ground near it. There were also dark brown markings on its back twisting in intricate designs. She had even noticed that one of its eyes was a misty white while the other was a dark brown. 'Poor thing is blind in one eye', Alyson thought as she moved her hand forward to allow the animal to sniff it and know she was a friend instead of a foe. The ferret sniffed and squealed in delight as it quickly climbed up Alyson's arm to rest on her shoulders. "No worries, Yumi. It's just a cute little ferret. Poor thing is blind in one eye though so that really sucks", Alyson called out without turning to see Yumi.

Before a reply could be heard from Yumi, Alyson heard the ferret on her shoulder hiss at something behind her as its fur raised in a cautious way. "Yumi?", Alyson called out confused as she turned and gasped in shock. Yumi was being held by a strong-looking figure in the shadows. The figure then walked towards Alyson with Yumi still held tightly. Alyson was barely able to make out a male in an anbu uniform and mask as he kept Yumi's mouth covered. Though the mask hid his face Alyson was still able to see his eyes. Alyson stumbled back slightly as the figure stepped forward again. "Dammit, who the hell are you!? What the hell do you want from us?!", Alyson yelled as she tried to devise a plan to get Yumi away from the dangerous looking man.

The man only stared at Alyson ignoring her comment. He soon reached into his holster and pulled out a very sharp-looking kunai. He studied Alyson carefully as her eyes widened in shock before narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth. "Let her go now!", Alyson shouted as she felt adrenaline kick in. 'Damn, I sound like Naruto now', Alyson thought as she tightly gripped her kunai in front of her. The man studied Alyson intently as he put the kunai closer to Yumi until it was directly at her throat. Feeling her rage flare Alyson moved quickly to the man to try to disarm him and hopefully free Yumi unscathed. The man simply shook his head and used the hilt of the kunai to hit Yumi in the back of her skull knocking her unconscious instantly. The man carefully lowered Yumi's body to the ground before moving closer towards Alyson.

Alyson was shocked at the man's actions but did not falter in her sprint. She aimed a punch at the man but he easily dodged her hit. She moved her leg to try to trip him quickly enough but he was an obviously experienced opponent. 'With this skill there's no way I can beat this guy! I have to find a way to retreat with Yumi or something quick!', Alyson thought as she looked around the area while pleading for a tactic from her brain. The man lunged at her with inhuman speed. She barely moved fast enough to evade the kunai that grazed her cheek. Feeling warm liquid flow down her face she tried to stay as calm as possible. The man lunged even quicker and was able to throw Alyson into the hard wall of a building. As she shakily got up onto her feet she noticed the man was not fazed at all.

'Crap, what now!? What do I do!? If only there was someone here to help... No! I can protect myself! I have to be able to defend myself like Slendy said! I can't rely on others now! I have to save Yumi! But how?', Alyson thought as she felt her determination growing. She noticed the man's eyes widen slightly. She looked down at herself confused as she noticed the blue energy glowing from her skin. Her eyes widened at the amount of chakra she was producing but she did not back down. Instead she focused more than she ever had in her life on the energy inside of her.

The ferret on Alyson's shoulder did not move but Alyson soon felt the creature transferring its chakra into her. She looked towards the ferret in shock but nodded in appreciation. She could feel the sweat bead on her forehead but simply ignored it as she prepared to attack the mysterious stranger. Focusing chakra into her feet she moved faster than she had ever thought was possible. As she moved behind the masked man she was practically a blur though the fight would definitely be a fierce battle.

The man moved his arm to block but was not quick enough to see Alyson had actually faked her punch and launched her leg to kick him in the side. She was able to knock him a fair distance away but he seemed unharmed. She noticed the man was studying her with interest but ignored it as she saw him throwing many kunai into the air. She rolled in time to dodge the kunai and halted in front of the man shocking him. She smirked before focusing a heavy amount of chakra into her fist before striking upwards into his jaw.

The man flew a few feet into the air but flipped backwards to land safely onto the ground. Alyson gave a satisfied smirk as she saw him rub his jaw in what looked like amazement. "Impressive. Very impressive... he will be pleased with this information", the masked man spoke quietly in a voice Alyson had thought seemed familiar though she was too concerned with the reason of his attacking. "What information and who's going to be pleased by this information? Why did you attack me and Yumi?", Alyson asked hoping her friend was alright as the ferret on her shoulder jumped down and ran past the man towards the unconscious girl. The man did not spare the ferret a glance as he continued to study Alyson.

"That information is not important now but my service to my leader is. But what I can tell you is... your friend was not my target", the man spoke menacingly as Alyson felt a shudder run down her spine. She felt her eyes widen as her breath caught in her throat. "W-what!? What doe that mean? Why am I... a target?", Alyson said trying to keep her voice under as much control as she could muster. The man simply kept an impassive face as he watched her panic. "This has gone on long enough. My research is also complete. There is only one more test", the man said before he vanished into thin air.

Alyson looked around fervently trying to keep her mind off of the millions of questions that floated in her brain. A strong chakra infused kick from behind made Alyson fly back several meters. She groaned as she landed on her back onto a puddle in the street. The water soaked into Alyson's clothes but all she could think of was what the man had meant when had mentioned a test. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the man unsheathed a long and dangerous looking dagger. As the man walked closer she noticed the blade had an odd shine to it as if it had been poisoned. 'Poison! Oh great, how can this get any worse?", Alyson thought as she tried to sit up from her spot in the puddle. However when she tried to move her muscles would not listen. 'Damn, used too much chakra!', Alyson thought in fear.

Her brain raced in panic as she could not move any parts of her body except for her arms. As she tried to drag herself farther away from the man she felt her arms were too weak to even support her. The man only continued to get closer as Alyson shrank into the puddle wishing she could sink into it. The man's footsteps seemed to echo in Alyson's mind as she wondered if it would be the very last thing she would ever hear. Time seemed to slow as the man raised the poisoned blade as Alyson could barely raise her arms in front of her in a vain attempt to defend herself.

Alyson closed her eyes feeling the cooling smoothness of the water underneath her. She allowed herself to relax into the puddle almost cursing herself for what she couldn't do. 'I'm so sorry Yumi. I couldn't protect you like a friend should. I'm sorry Temari. I'm sorry Jess. I'm sorry Kankuro... I'm so sorry... Gaara. I guess I just couldn't keep my promise', Alyson thought feeling regret. The feeling of regret soon led to anger as Alyson felt disappointed in herself. She clenched her fists until her nails dug into her skin causing warm liquid to leak from the small wound. She was able to hear a small plop as the blood dripped onto the water of the puddle.

She ignored it though as she felt the same energy from before wrap around her body. Hearing the man stop near her she knew it was too late. She braced herself as her adrenaline rose in anticipation of the blade. 'I guess... that's it', Alyson thought waiting for the pain of the blade. However the pain never came and neither did the blade. She only heard a gasp of shock from someone near her. Opening her eyes very carefully she saw something that completely shocked her. The blade was right in front of her eyes but was blocked by what seemed to be a shield of water. The water held streaks of glowing blue and dark red and was wrapped around the blade.

Confused beyond belief she tried to focus on the situation as the man stopped trying to free the blade and stepped back from her. The man's eyes were amazed yet unsurprised. "So it's true. A water user. He will be most pleased...", the man mumbled before he disappeared again into the shadows. As Alyson's eyes flew from shadow to shadow she knew he was not returning... at least not now. Alyson laid her head back and let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. Her head felt dizzy and light but she was able to move slightly more than before. She turned her attention onto the shield still floating in front of her with the blade inside of it.

"I... did this? Wow", Alyson whispered as she concentrated on the water shield in front of her moving it away so it could disperse without soaking her. With most of her remaining energy she moved the shield away and released it hearing the blade fall with a clatter. As curiosity got the best of her she moved her arm slightly to grab the blade and bring it closer to her eyes. Upon looking closer she noticed the symbol for wind on the blade and shuddered. Hearing movement near her she tensed until she saw the ferret crawl slowly towards her while dragging something in its mouth.

As the ferret got closer Alyson was able to see that the ferret was dragging the strap of her satchel in its mouth towards her. She smiled as she struggled to sit up. Though wincing a few times she was successfully able to sit up. The ferret climbed her arm cautiously and pressed its nose to her ear in silent worry. She scratched the ferret's head as a way to let it know she would be fine. Collecting her bag she heard more shuffling coming from one of the shadows. Tensing she noticed Yumi was beginning to stir and awaken. Hoping to avoid having to explain anything that would frighten Yumi, Alyson hid the blade inside of her bag.

Alyson watched as Yumi slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her head wincing in pain. Yumi looked around in confusion until her eyes landed on Alyson. Her eyes widened as she quickly scrambled towards Alyson. She looked over Alyson carefully trying not to hurt her. "Y-you're wounded badly Aly, especially your shoulder b-bone. I c-can't fix this here but I can t-take you to a h-hospital", Yumi offered as Alyson's eyes widened. Alyson feverishly shook her head already hating the idea of going to a hospital. "No way! I don't exactly like hospitals", Alyson said hoping she did not offend Yumi. Yumi only smiled shyly and spoke, "W-well if you want I c-can heal you at my h-house. T-there are better s-supplies there if want t-to."

Alyson smiled appreciatively at Yumi and nodded in acceptance. As Alyson started picking up her satchel Yumi noticed the smal ferret on the back of Alyson's shoulder. Curiously Yumi outstretched a hesitant hand towards the creature. The ferret sniffed Yumi's hand and soon climbed Yumi's arm towards her shoulders. At first Yumi was afraid and trembling but after the ferret affectionately head butted Yumi she began to giggle in joy. "Aww how cute. Where'd you get him", Yumi asked petting the ferret. Alyson looked at Yumi in confusion. "You don't remember... anything that happened?", Alyson asked cautiously.

"No, not really. I only remember us hearing noises behind us and then it's just a big blank", Yumi explained confused. Alyson sighed quietly to herself though Yumi did not notice. "Don't worry about it. This little guy was making the noises but you got so surprised you tripped on the curve of the street and hit your head pretty hard. I guess I panicked and tried to go get help but I slipped in a puddle and my shoulder broke my fall", Alyson said as she laughed nervously. Fortunately for Alyson, Yumi was too distracted by the ferret which Alyson couldn't tell if it had distracted her on purpose or not.

"Well, let's get to your place but if it's an inconvenience I understand", Alyson said just hoping to get indoors or somewhere safer than the dark streets. Yumi smiled and nodded, "Of course it's ok. We're friends and that's what friends do." After hearing this Alyson felt a small pang in her heart though she quickly brushed it off. After following Yumi through many turns and streets they finally got to an average looking home. Yumi led Ayson directly to her room though Alyson did not ask about Yumi's parents whereabouts in favor of the comfort of both.

Alyson was surprised by how similar Yumi's room was to hers... except without the mess. Yumi's room was neat and tidy and full of light peaceful colors. Alyson noticed a small bed and a couch on the side of the room. Yumi walked towards a cupboard and removed a case of ointments and remedies. After opening the case and equipping a small tube she placed a small amount on her finger. Moving closer to Alyson she carefully placed some of the ointment on Alyson's collar and shoulder bone instantly relieving Alyson.

"This helps in case a bone is possibly broken", Yumi said looking into Alyson's eyes though she did not press the subject for which Alyson mentally thanked her for it. Alyson yawned loudly remembering her overuse of chakra earlier. Yumi noticed and smiled shyly at her friend, "I-if you'd like y-you can sleep here. I know you p-probably trained really hard t-today." Alyson smiled but shook her head. She did not want to trouble the girl after what she had put her through even if she did not remember it. "I wouldn't want to trouble you after you've already helped me", Alyson said smiling but Yumi did not waver.

"Aly... you've b-been a really nice friend t-to me and to b-be honest I don't... I d-don't exactly have many of t-those. I j-just wanted to s-say... thank you", Yumi said as a small smile formed. "That's... that's what friends do", Alyson said forcing a smile. For the third time that day Alyson felt disappointed in herself.

Throughout the night Alyson found it hard to sleep so settled for watching the moon while sitting on Yumi's windowsill. She found herself unable to stop thinking about the blade inside of her satchel. 'I need to find out the real intentions of that masked man and why he was so interested in my powers and soon. I have a feeling I might not have much time left to do that.'

A/N Sorry for the wait but maybe there'll be another chapter tomorrow to compensate! By the way thank you so much essenceofpink for the drawing it looks so cute and usually I don't say that often. Thank you for the amazing reviews but I'll update only when there are **3 reviews** for this chapter! Even just saying 'i like cake' makes my day haha. Also how about a **poll!**

**O** What should the ferret's name be?

Comment and it might even get picked!


	9. An unclear future!

A/N Wow, you guys are on fire! I put up a chapter and boom! You guys deliver the requested reviews the next day, I love it! Plus all of the suggested names were great and it was pretty hard to pick. Now for chapter 9 and if you guys are wondering trust me the humor will come very soon! I'm already planning some really good stuff but I'm getting ahead of myself. So sorry for the delay I really hated being unable to write when many things kept me from doing so. The reviews made me truly happy. Now for a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Author - So are you gonna do the disclaimer or 'hn' like everyone else? Naruto - No way! I'm not depressing like Sasuke teme! Author - Really? Finally I get to have someone who replies with more than one syllable answers! Naruto - Haha! But I do want some ramen after this! Author - Fine, if you do the disclaimer I'll buy you some ramen. Naruto - Awesome! This awesome author does not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. She also does not own any song/band/album or movie she makes references to. She only own her OCs and changes to the plot. Wait a minute! No one owns me! Author - So how about that ramen then? Naruto - Oh yeah! I love ramen and my dream to become Hokage! Believe it! And I'm gonna be super tough and do all the missions better than Sasuke! Author - Maybe he talks a bit too much. Naruto - Hey! Author - Just kidding! Now for chapter 9! Oh and by the way sorry I took so long I had a bit of a pressing issue! But now things will go back to normal... or at least as normal as it can be.

Alyson woke before the sun had risen. She packed her satchel and left a note on Yumi's bedside table saying she was grateful for Yumi letting her stay. After double checking the satchel's contents including another examination of the blade, she walked towards the door. Before turning the knob she changed turned towards the window. In favor of not getting Yumi into trouble by being caught Alyson opened the window slowly and quietly. 'Well this certainly isn't something I'd do at home but maybe the whole ninja thing will save my life', Alyson thought as she stepped onto the ledge of the window. 'Or horribly kill me!', Alyson thought in panic as her foot slipped on the ledge and she lurched forward.

After a painful fall to the ground Alyson sat up in surprise to see no bones were broken. 'Oh yeah, anime logic', Alyson thought smirking as she rose while dusting herself off. Alyson walked towards the streets slightly anxious someone might notice what was in her bag. She walked through crowds feeling as if the blade weighed a thousand pounds. Weaving as best as she could through the crowds she tried to get to the safety of her new home before anything else crazy could happen. Before she knew it however she was lost... again. Looking around Alyson couldn't find anything familiar aout the area she was in. Alyson sunk to her knees feeling hopeless. 'Maybe I'll die before I even get to eat ramen again... or meet the knucklehead ninja', Alyson thought chucking slightly as she bowed her head in defeat of the sandy maze.

"What are you doing?", a familiar voice asked. "Trying to look for a nice spot to die. Why, are you looking for one too? Well beat it, this spots taken", Alyson said sighing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so snappy", Alyson said dropping her shoulders. The person in front of Alyson sighed quietly and gently took a hold of Alyson's arm. After Alyson was pulled up she looked up to see jade green eyes.

"Lost again? Aren't ninjas supposed to excel at tracking skills?", Temari said shaking her head. "Sorry but this ninja isn't exactly excelling at much so far... except for getting jumped", Alyson said quietly. Temari only shook her head but was unable to hear the last part. "How about I walk you and later we can have lunch on me", Temari smiled generously. Alyson smiled in return and nodded in glee. "Cool! My place is right near the market district", Alyson described looking around the area. Temari smiled and began to walk ahead of Alyson enjoying the company of a friend.

Though Temari was a social person there were not many who wanted to come near her in fear of her younger brother. It irritated her at times that he usually was the root of many problems. Temari shook her head trying to shake the thought though it seemed futile. Whenever she had been lucky to strike up a conversation with someone they had eventually found out who she was related to. Though she did not agree with the words they called him, she couldn't help but feel a sense of hatred towards him. It wasn't her fault he was "different"so why should she be punished?

She didn't need friends anyways! All she needed and wanted was to train. To become the strongest ninja so she could... Temari could not finish the thought because of the conflicting emotions battling in her head. She just wanted someone to lean on, to receive hope from, to gain encouragement from when she felt as if the world were crumbling from underneath her. She wanted and needed... her mother. That's not an option however because of... him. Temari hated herself for blaming her brother for their mother's death when he already felt regret for his own birth. Thinking of that made her unable to even look at him. It made her unable to look at what stole her mother away.

Temari gritted her teeth in frustration. She hated feeling confused and had always preferred to be a very straight forward person. She hated the battle in her heart that began when she saw her brother being hurt. It only made things simpler and easier to turn that hatred onto what everyone else hated. She, however was not everyone else. She was his sister whether she chose the job or not. The question was, how could she be a sister to him when she was just as terrified as everyone else.

Temari was interrupted out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her hand. Moving quickly she moved behind the person and shoved them to the ground. Sitting on the person's back Temari pulled their arm back in a painful manner. She froze however when she heard a voice shout, "Damn Temari, I was just asking if we could get some ramen later haha. But seriously this hurts!" Temari moved quickly and pulled Alyson up as she muttered a quick apology.

Temari shook her head disappointed in herself for becoming distracted so easily. Alyson saw this and looked towards Temari with concern though the blonde only shook her head desiring to bury the topic. Alyson grinned wide happy to see Temari slowly return the smile. Alyson then walked inside after Temari had assured her she'd come back in an hour so Alyson would not have to risk getting lost again. After closing the door behind her Alyson slid to the ground wondering what to do about the events of earlier. Feeling too confused for her liking Alyson decided to shower and change into cleaner clothes.

When coming out of her room with fresh clothes such as a navy tank top, black shorts, and black sandals she walked to her living room. There she found Slendy sitting on one of the couches. When he turned his head towards her she knew he wanted an explanation. She proceeded to sit across from him and explain everything including showing him the dagger and the news of her ability to use water. "Interesting... this is both good and bad. That man did attack you but did not kill you in an attempt to examine your ability. Do you remember what happened when you first used it?", Slendy asked curiously.

"Well not really. That night is still sort of hazy so I don't remember all of it", Alyson admitted as she ran a hand through violet locks. Slendy looked down deep in thought as he sighed. "Maybe training will be able to give us a better idea", Slendy suggested as he looked at Alyson carefully. Alyson then jumped up remembering her promise to hang out with Temari. "Sorry Slendy can't now", Alyson shouted as she ripped the door open to see Temari with her hand poised to knock. "Ready to go?", Temari asked slightly shocked. "Yeah haha", Alyson nervously laughed as she ran quickly inside to hide the dagger under her pillow.

While running back out she noticed Slendy had disappeared but payed no mind. After locking the door Alyson and Temari walked while chatting. They both chatted and laughed carefree of the problems of the world. When they got to the ramen stand and gave their orders Temari turned to Alyson with a sigh. "I honestly can't remember ever laughing so much. Your friend Jess really signed her brother up for karaoke at a gay bar? She sounds really fun to hang out with. What happened to her anyways?", Temari asked curiously as Alyson frowned and looked towards the ground.

"We kinda lost contact", Alyson lied though it was partially true. "Is she from another village?", Temari asked confused. "Nope she's kinda farther than that", Alyson said as she scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Then where is-", Temari began but was interrupted as the ramen was placed in front of them. Alyson smiled brightly and quickly started to eat already forgetting their conversation. Temari laughed and began to eat. When they were done with their meals and were waiting on the bill Temari looked towards Alyson sadly.

"This was a lot of fun Aly. I'm just really upset we won't be able to hang out much any more though", Temari said as she looked down. "Really? Why's that?", Alyson asked also feeling upset. "Well training for me and my brothers is getting more tougher. We're also required to train longer so we might not get much time to do this as often. We won't get to see each other much...", Temari trailed off as Alyson knew she would also see less of Gaara and Kankuro. "I'm sorry if I sound like a bad friend", Temari said quietly.

"Well no matter what I enjoyed the time we spent. I enjoyed the time I spent with all three of you and even if we don't see each other much I'll always consider you three as my friends. Nothing can change that", Alyson said with a grin as Temari's eyes widened in shock. Never had she met anyone in the Sand Village before who was as kind as Aly. There had never been a person to call the three of the siblings friends. Through the short time Temari had known her Temari was happy to have gotten to know Aly.

A small smile slowly formed as Temari nodded in agreement. After the bill was paid they both said their goodbyes. "Aly... thanks", Temari said with a smile before turning and leaving around a corner. Aly grinned and began to walk back home. Remembering the dagger at home her smile fell into a small frown. All she wanted to do really was ignore the blade's existence though that seemed impossible when it vacated most of her thoughts.

When she reached her home she quickly opened the door before locking the door behind her. She said nothing as she collapsed face first onto the couch across from Slendy. He raised a brow though said nothing before clearing his throat. "We will soon train your water abilities if possible. You will also be trained in the basics of taijutsu and genjutsu", Slendy declared earning nothing but a groan from Aly. "You will also carry the blade with you to make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands", Slendy said as he ignored Aly's second groan. "It kind of already did", Aly said as she shifted on the couch.

"Training will prove to be much more difficult but it will also prove to be valuable against future enemies. We will create a schedule of when training will begin. Is that clear?", Slendy asked in an authoritative tone. However his expression changed when he saw Aly playing with a lamp shade on her head. "And just what are you doing?', Slendy asked with a 'are you fucking kidding me' expression without bothering to mask it. Aly smiled and turned to him before saying, "They told me I could be anything so I became a lamp bitches!" Slendy only sighed in exasperation as Aly continued to laugh uncontrollably. Training her was most definitely going to take a toll on his nerves. Additionally something inside of him felt as if something very bad was going to happen soon. Seeing his expression based on his eyes Aly smiled in reassurance, "No worries sensei. What could go wrong?"

A/N Well, well, well, well, well look who came back! No worries the time skip is soon. Next in fact but the only thing is that it's a time skip leading to a time skip. It will all be explained my readers. This chapter may suck since I just returned from the planet of never-ending work and limited free time. You've probably also have been there and know it sucks. Anyways chapters will come as long as reviews do as well. 5 reviews for next chapter and this time I will chain my hands to my laptop if I must. Please rate and review or you shall not be invited to eat ramen with Konoha 11! And even if you don't like it (What!) you know you like Konoha 11. Especially Naruto-kun... mmmm Naruto haha!


	10. Understanding the unexpected!

A/N Hehe guess you didn't expect my comeback but here I am! Before the pitchforks and pocky is thrown I am completely sorry for how long I've taken to come back to this story. I've been swamped and a close family member of mine wasn't doing so great but I honestly couldn't get this story out of my head. And also I will not allow any monster to be born from my lack of updates so updates shall rain from the heavens! I also apologize is my writing is rusty as I haven't written in a while but no matter what I really do want to stay dedicated to finishing this story! Belive it! Naruto - Hey! Author - Sorry couldn't help it! Haha oh and if you're still a bit ticked would you do the honors panda-kun... Younger Gaara - ...I'm not exactly great at this but... umm... can you please not stay mad at Aly-chan because of her I have a friend... and it doesn't hurt here as much. I wonder why... Author - Awwww now who doesn't wanna take that one home! Anyways on to chapter 10!

Disclaimer: Author - Hmmm I wonder who is going to do the disclaimer this time... whoever they are they're late. *sigh* I guess I'll just watch some YouTube videos till they get here. (20 minutes later) Hahaha oh god how can one Swedish man playing Amnesia be so funny! Those damn barrels will never stop him as long as- what the! Where the hell did that spider come from! Shino - I allowed it to observe you. Author - Holy crap how long have you been behind me!? Shino - ...A while. I was contacted to do the disclaimer. Author - Oh. Uh no offense Shino but... why? Shino - ... Author - Alright please do the disclaimer then. Shino - This author does not, will not, and never has owned Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. She also does not own any song/band/album or movie she makes references to. She only own her OCs and changes to the plot. Author - ...Shino. Shino - Yes? Author - Get this eight legged killing machine off me! *runs in circles* Shino - Please enjoy chapter 10... while I allow my insects to... observe you.

Alyson stirred from her slumber hearing a light tapping sound. "Your quite welcome... Mr. Pyramid Head", Aly mumbled sleepily turning to her side. The tapping continued as Aly groaned softly trying to ignore the annoying sound. "Leave me alone... stupid Gary Oak", Aly continued to mumble growing annoyed as the tapping grew louder. _Tap Tap Tap. _"Shut up", the now awake girl demanded while trying to clench her eyes shut in an effort to block out the noise.

However whatever was causing the sound had no intention of leaving the girl to rest. As a result the girl reacted to the sound as composed and level-headed as she could. _Tap Tap. _"Whoever is making that noise better shut it or I am going ram a frying pan full of hot oil up a place it should never belong!", the girl 'calmly' shouted. The room was soon filled with a calming silence only penetrated by the Aly's sigh of relief. "Finally", Aly breathed feeling her mind already begin to drift to unconsciousness. The girl's breathing slowed as her heart beat gently slowed.

_Tap. _

"For Zalgo's sake!", Aly rolled off of the bed and jumped to her feet ready to search for the noise and punish whatever had caused it. When she turned her head towards the window however she was shocked by what she saw. Her anger quickly melted away as she smiled at the small creature on the opposite side of the window sill. She opened the window immediately allowing the creature to jump into her arms with a squeal of delight. "I missed you buddy", Aly whispered smiling at the ferret in her arms.

The ferret seemed to return the feeling as it climbed to her shoulders and nuzzled its head on her neck affectionately. Alyson laughed happily as her eyes wandered to the clock on the bedside table. "Hmm its pretty early but if they're not busy training do you want to meet some of my friends?", Alyson asked while gathering some clothes to wear.

The ferret eagerly squeaked which Alyson took as a yes. After showering and getting dressed Aly gathered her satchel. As Alyson walked towards the door with her small companion on her shoulder she threw a look back thinking of the sword and Slendy's advice. "I doubt I'll need it", Alyson stated though she felt slightly unsure. Regardless she left without a second look back into the wonderful scorching land of Kami's sandbox.

Despite being met with glances and stared Alyson walked confidently with her friend on her shoulder... until she got lost... again. "Ok now this is either a super mega conspiracy of the universe", Alyson began with a dramatic derp face "or I'm pretty slow." Alyson scratched her chin in thought as she felt someone... some where was face palming at her stupidity. "Nah, it's definitely the world!", Alyson declared in glee. Alyson took a step forward failing to notice the tiny worm crawling on the ground innocently.

Alyson's eyes widened as she heard a small squish sound before tripping over her own two feet while distracted. Before her face could make contact with the hard ground a strong pair of arms reached out and took a hold of Alyson's shoulders. Before looking up at her savior Alyson quickly turned to the puddle that was once a worm. "Oh god why! I'm so sorry Mr. Wormy! I ended your poor miserable life and you could have been a football player or a spaceman or even a football playing king in space!", Alyson babbled unaware of the hissing sound the small ferret was making.

"Hush we have to pay some respect y'know", Alyson disciplined as the ferret only continued to hiss threateningly. "What the heck is the matter with you?!", Alyson asked as she turned to the ferret and noticed it was paying attention to something else. "Jeez what's the- Oh goody its you", Alyson said with a sneer at the man looming above her. "Hmm that wasn't very polite. Either way are you alright?", Yashamaru asked with his hand extended towards the girl. Alyson however rose brushing dust off while ignoring his hand. Yashamaru frowned slightly but said nothing. "I'm fine", Alyson huffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you lost? You looked like you were so I was hoping to be able to help", Yashamaru said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Alyson sighed acknowledging that he would be one of the few people to know if the sand siblings were still training or not. "Well I guess you can. Are Temari, Kankuro and Gaara busy training now?", Alyson asked trying to sound somewhat more polite than before.

"Hmmm last I saw of Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama they were training with Lord Kazekage. As for _Gaara-sama _I did not see him accompanying them", Yashamaru replied as his eyes looked away from Alyson. Aly however was still able to see the hint of anger and disdain in Yashamaru's eyes when he had said his name.

She also thought she caught a glint of hurt but refused to pay mind to it as sympathy tugged at her heart. 'He also knows what its like to lose someone close. Can't be easy for anyone really but still...', Alyson thought as a gentle sigh passed her lips. "Are your wounds alright Alyson? Is there any remaining pain?", Yashamaru questioned.

No matter how much she may have slightly disliked him she was grateful for how well he patched her up. "I'm fine. Plus a few scratches and bruises can't keep me down for long", Alyson grinned placing her hands on her hips. Yashamaru smiled recognizing the pose. 'Interesting. She's just like her. Cheery, stubborn, and probably frightening when angry.'

Alyson tilted her head in confusion at the nostalgic look in the young man's eyes. The man only shook his head dismissing the unspoken question. "If I may ask where are you off to?", Yashamaru asked curiously. "Gonna go see Gaara", Aly answered honestly. Aly frowned noticing the look of disapproval from the man.

"It would be for the best if you rest and allowed your wounds to heal completely", Yashamaru suggested. "I feel fine", Alyson stated pouting slightly. The man sighed wearily. "It would be wise to allow your body to heal. If you were injured again it would put you at more risks", Yashamaru said firmly.

"I'm not going to be hurt again", Alyson huffed in annoyance. "It isn't very safe for you", Yashamaru pressed. "Spending time with Gaara is perfectly fine Yashamaru. He won't hurt me", Alyson argued though Yashamaru only continued to try.

"Will you not listen to reason? Why is there no end to your stubbornness?", Yashamaru asked slowly becoming more irritated.

"I'm not being stubborn. Regardless of what you say I'm going!"

"Listen to logic and realize I am only trying to help you"

"The only thing you're helping is my headache!"

"Just please listen to me!"

"Why the hell do you care so much anyways blondie?!"

"Because Karura is gone now!"

"..."

Yashamaru sighed as pain emerged in his features. "My own sister... I couldn't save her... I...", Yashamaru trailed off feeling guilt seep into him.

"Yashamaru... I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the person you lost. I... can understand how betrayed you must feel. But don't let yourself feel hate towards Gaara. He's just a kid. What took away your sister wasn't him," Alyson quietly said as she offered a small smile. "He's a good person and I trust him. He is my friend after all and friends trust each other." Yashamaru remained silent.

"Anyways thanks for the help Yashamaru", she said as she gave him a small understanding smile. Yashamaru appeared to be surprised by this and quickly nodded.

As she moved to walk past him he whispered a singe word so softly she was unsure whether he had said it or if she imagined it, "Careful." Despite her uncertainty she did not turn to ask. Nor did she look back at all.

'Definitely just like her.'

As she continued to walk aimlessly into the deeper roots of Suna she had realized there was a better question she should have asked... may I have directions?

A/N - Hopefully that was written well enough to make up for my absence though I'm kinda starting to doubt it. I sincerely apologize if how Yashamaru's character shown here was disliked but he's barely shown in the show and I wanted to show that even after what he did he wasn't exactly a bad person he just lost someone he loved so quickly and took out that pain by taking it out on Gaara. I wanted to show him as kind towards other like Aly and show Karura as a not as calm older sister I guess. After all different people handle grief differently. Maybe its just me personally but I don't really like thinking anyone is a bad person. I just think maybe they've just had a tough time so its understandable. I'm babbling aren't I? I'm sorry please don't hurt me T-T Any who I hope you liked and I can't wait to read reviews. Thanks!

Also here's a question for you!

**O **Do you have a pet? If so what's it or their names? If not what would you name it?


	11. So much for hospitality!

A/N Hello people who like cereal and reading fanfiction when they should be studying or doing something! (Yeah I know you are!) Thanks for reading till chapter 11! Also apologies if it seems slow I'm just getting back into the swing of the story. Kind of like reading a book, loosing it for a long time and then reading it from where you last left off. Soon there will be a time skip I swear! Some stuff needs to happen though first. Like Aly getting lost... again. Seriously I don't think I ever wanna get lost in the woods in her. Anyways time for a disclaimer up in this bitch!

Disclaimer: Author - Gimme me 20 dollars! No wifin' in the club! Gimme 20 dollars! Sasuke - Can you please stop singing? You look more like an idiot than usual. Author - Did you come here to do the disclaimer or insult me? Sasuke - Hn. Author - Hmmm where have I heard that before? Maybe a better looking Uchiha hehe Sasuke - Shut up! Author - Just do the disclaimer teme. Sasuke - This dobe does not, will not, and never has owned Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. She also does not own any song/band/album or movie she makes references to. She only own her stupid OCs and changes to the plot. She could never afford any this stuff anyways. Author - Jerk T-T Enjoy!

Our poor dense hero reached a hand towards her temples as a headche began to form. 'Hmmm if I were an adorable as hell redhead with a crazed bloodthirsty demon where would I be?', Alyson thought allowing her feet to take control. Alyson turned to look at the small ferret eyeing her curiously on her shoulder.

"Hmmm wanna help me look for red?", Alyson asked before the ferret squeaked eagerly. Aly pulled out her Ipod and showed the ferret a picture of the young redhead before it seemed to nod its head and scurry off. 'Wow smart ferret. Wonder what it'll be like if it meets Akamaru', Alyson thought with a smirk as she continued walking.

'Damn it this place is more confusing than that Inception movie!', Alyson thought internally groaning. Feeling frustrated Alyson mustered her courage approached two women happily chatting. "Excuse me but do know where is-", Alyson started before one of the woman gasped, "You. You're the one they're saying is friends with that thing!" Alyson rolled her eyes at the woman's look of disgust and began walking away while flipping her off.

Many failed attempts at receiving directions from rude civilians had truly started to take its toll on the young girl's temper. "Damn these people are even worse than the shoppers at Wal-Mart during Christmas. I swear if I ever hear another 'Where's your manager kid!?' I'm gonna snap", Alyson angrily murmured to herself. 'Well at least here is better than minimum wage slavery'. (No offense any Wal-mart workers hehe - Author)

"Hmmm maybe I can ask those kids", Alyson muttered as she approached two boys. Alyson felt a sense of recognition as she came closer and nearly groaned when they turned to her and noticed her. "Oh great its you. The monster's keeper", one of the boys snapped.

Alyson already knew she would soon have a migraine when she saw the boys that had once bullied Gaara and Yumi. "Look I just want directions okay?", Alyson asked in exasperation. "Aww look how desperate she is Akiyo", the younger looking one commented. "What a whiner, huh Kuro?", the older responded ignoring Alyson's now clenched fists.

Alyson growled and took a step forward the two as Akiyo and Kuro both jumped in fright. Both had abandoned their smug smiles for snarls in fear. "You're just gonna beat us up again aren't you! You and the monster are both the same! Complete freaks! Beating up whatever pisses you off right!?", Akiyo shouted drawing the attention of passersby.

"Yet you two think you're doing nothing wrong placing blame on something you can only assume. Well your stupid assumptions do more than expected and hurt someone else too! Honestly what the hell is wrong with you people! Does it make you feel better to make someone else feel like shit?!", Alyson snarled angrily. "It's not an assumption if it's the truth. All he's done is hurt and take away the people who others care about. Taking what isn't his! He's a monst- huh what the!?", Kuro gasped in shock as he felt the girl's hands grip the collar of his shirt harshly and lurch him towards her.

"Say it again, _Kuro_", Alyson said quietly in a velvety soft voice that made a shudder race down Kuro's spine. "So you'll do what?! Prove me right?! Hit me? Seems to be more than assumptions then", Kuro spoke as fear etched into his voice. More and more people gathered around the three though none did a thing to stop it. The more the mess continued the more frustrated Alyson began to feel.

Not only with the things Kuro and Akiyo were saying but with how things were panning out for a friend she couldn't even help. Sure she could support him and offer friendship but she felt helpless when thinking of the threats to come. She was the one to make this wish and yet she couldn't help the one person who needed help the most. Additionally she had also left a friend in her own world who had actually cared without so much as a simple goodbye.

Guilt and anger changed Alyson's vision to red as she pulled her fist back. Kuro's eyes squeezed shut bracing himself for the blow as Akiyo gasped in shock.

"No", the word was whispered in a way so quietly that Kuro was sure only he was able to hear it. As he waited for the painful blow it never came. Kuro cracked an eye open as he watched Alyson intently. Kuro's eyes widened at the look she gave him. In her eyes were not anger, hate, or rage. There was just a deep sadness underlying her blank expression.

"No", Alyson repeated quietly "I won't prove you right. But I will say one thing so listen up. I may not know why you're like this whether someone taught you rumors about my friend or if he really did hurt someone you cared about but I can honestly say one thing for sure... it's not his fault. Whether you believe me or not is up to you. I may not have known him for long but I know he didn't ask for this, any of it. No one would. I'm sorry if you were hurt but you're not the only one hurting okay? All the same don't assume people are what they might not be", Alyson murmured as Kuro hung on each word.

"Look like I said before I may not know if you lost someone but he's lost someone too without ever even getting to know her. It still gives none of you any right to pile your bullshit on a kid. Maybe you lost someone but still...", Alyson trailed off releasing a sigh.

Kuro's mouth gaped open as he tried to speak in complete shock seeing empathy in her eyes. Alyson's hands released Kuro's collar before she turned to weave through the confused crowd. Akiyo's voice tried to reach Kuro's ears though he payed them no mind as his eyes stayed glued to the girl's retreating back.

Aly ran a hand through her hair trying to process what had just happened. The day just seemed to have something to throw in Aly's face at each corner and a strange feeling told Alyson it would only get weirder. At the moment she wouldn't be surprised if the burger king ran right past her stark naked. 'I don't think I will ever take a normal day for granted", Alyson muttered as she felt her legs slowly begin to ache.

She looked around and found a secluded shaded area to rest against a tan building. 'I remember the first time I walked into some where that was empty to think', she thought as she gave a dry chuckle. As Alyson began to relax she failed to notice someone watching her from a distance. "Target located", the person whispered quietly from their hiding spot. "Understood. Approaching target now", the person spoke again as they disappeared with a small poof sound.

'Who knows, maybe everything from here on today will slow down', Alyson thought as a small smile began to form. However that smile fell when she heard footsteps approaching her. 'Or maybe the Kool Aid man just enjoys watching me suffer!'

Aly whipped around wielding a kunai and a harsh glare surprised to see Slendy. Slendy raised a brow when Alyson's released a sigh and her glare softened. "Sorry Slen. I guess I'm just a bit on edge. Who knew being in the world of an awesome anime would be kinda stressful", Alyson said while stretching her arms. Slendy only studied her expression before lightly patting her head.

"Things will improve soon", Slendy assured as Alyson turned her attention to a large black bag behind him. "It may help with your training which we will immediately begin", Slendy informed as Alyson's eyes stayed glued to the bag.

"Holy crap! A suspiciously large looking black bag... I've seen this kind of situation before! It must be", Alyson paused for dramatic effect, "a bag of free candy! That is the only logical explanation."

"It's a bit hard not to regret the notebook falling into your hands."

"Stop worrying so much. Even if the book was the Death Note or something everything would be just fine... I think."

"I also found him", Slendy pointed to something behind her. Alyson turned and smiled to see her favorite ferret running towards her. As she scooped the ferret into her arms she asked quietly, "I'm guessing you didn't happen to spot a short redhead huh?"

Alyson turned to see Slendy shake his head before releasing a disappointed sigh. Her expression changed when she gasped in surprise.

"Wait did you say he? The ferret is a... boy", Alyson asked as Slendy nodded in reply. Alyson nervously chuckled in embarrassment as she looked towards the ferret with a kind smile.

"Hmm well then I guess I should name you now that I know your gender. Hmmm how about... Kiseki for miracle."

Kiseki seemed to enjoy the name as he squeaked eagerly and nuzzled Alyson's cheek. "Interesting name. We should get to training now", Slendy suggested as Alyson felt her stress dissolve. Alyson nodded with a grin, "Right."

As they both walked on their way towards the training grounds a distant shadow stealthily followed never loosing sight of its target.

A/N Hoped to try to get a quick update out and hope you guys like it. Lots of pent-up aggression in Aly but things may pick up... or get a lot more stressful for our baka- I mean hero! That damn plot line! In the anime things just only seemed to get worse for Gaara making his life even more sad. But its all peaches and gravy now that Gaara is one bad ass Kazekage of course. Please rate and definitely review! It makes my day even better knowing you guys are reading! Plus review or no petting Kiseki for you! By the way from what I've looked up Kuro means black and Akiyo is white world in Japanese.


	12. Slendy the training extraordinaire!

A/N Don't you just love weekends! Sleeping in, no classes, and more time to update Sand Shinobis of Doom! Quick updates just as promised... Hmmm... Derp... Please enjoy and make sure to hit that review button! Please! I'll give you this weird pen I found. Any ways please enjoy chapter 12! After a disclaimer of course!

Disclaimer: Author - Despite the recent bitchy ninjas I actually like doing the disclaimers. Orochimaru - It would be an honor to do one for you my dear. Author - (͡๏̯͡๏) No no no! Absolutely not! Orochimaru - Why not? My Sasuke got to do it... Author - What the hell! I don't even know how he got in here! Orochimaru - Aww but they told me you wanted me to do the disclaimer. Author - I swear to god when I get my hands on hand... stupid good for nothing... no wonder why I don't pay them... *sigh* You're not kidding are you? Orochimaru - Would you like to see my favorite snake? Kabuto loves to- Author - NO! This is strictly rated T and it ain't changing now you creepy pedo! Just do the disclaimer and say no more! For Zalgo's sake you're staining my mind with your fucked up ness! Orochimaru - *(^O^)* Ahem. My dear does not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. She also does not own any song/band/album or movie she makes references to. She only own her OCs and changes to the plot. Now can I have a friendly hug? Author - I have mace and a killer redhead to hide behind so don't test me. Gaara - Why am I here again? Author - Pedo man scares me. Anyways enjoy chapter 12! Also rate and review! Those reviews make me giggle like asylum patient!

Painfully long hours passed as Alyson constantly tried to figure out exactly how she controlled water by using the small water jug Slendy had carried in the black bag. Kiseki as advised was at present nibbling an apple watching from a short distance. Alyson was currently bent over trying to dispel the merging black dots from her vision while panting in fatigue. Her knees nearly buckled as her muscles ached in pain. "Dammit! This... is hopeless," Alyson mumbled frustrated at her inability to disturb a single drop of water.

"Try to remember what happened during the attack", Slendy ordered intently watching the girl's unsuccessful efforts.

"I told you I can't remember shit okay!"

Alyson sighed as she wiped her forehead shutting her eyes to think. "Let's see... Yumi was knocked out. I used chakra then got knocked by that teme into the puddle. Then I was scared so I kinda cut my palm and blood started to drip. That racked my nerves even more and I thought I was actually gonna die and I guess I-"

"Stop. You mentioned your palms were cut correct?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Blood also made contact with the water you were lying on right?"

Alyson huffed in frustration unable to conclude why the hell he would ask such seemingly meaningless questions. "Yeah but how the hell does that make any sense!?"

"Place your hand above the liquid."

Alyson raised at brow though complied seeing as how he was not kidding nor did she think he ever would. As she did and waited she watched as he quickly drew a kunai and before she could argue create small cut on her index finger.

"Ow! Son of a barrel!"

Alyson flinched but watched in silence as he pointed a finger at the water jug. Alyson's nodded in understanding and squeezed her finger while trying to ignore the minor pain. After a few drops dripped into the water she looked up at Slendy with a disappointed look. Her eyes widened however when she discovered she was unable to move her arms.

As she glanced down she caught sight of shadows restricting her arms. As much as she struggled against the binds she was unable to move a finger.

"What the hell Slendy? I thought we were buds!", Alyson yelled. The tall man however said nothing as he tightened his grip on the kunai in his hand. He stalked closer to Alyson studying the scared look in her eyes. "What are you...? What... why are", the frightened girl murmured unable to form a complete sentence. Sure she had been stabbed before with a kunai but getting to experience the pain again was not something she had on her to-do list for the day.

His arm raised poising the kunai to strike. However when he thrust his arm towards her water once contained in the jug tightly wound around his arm and halted his movement. Alyson's eyes widened in surprise.

If she was not bound by shadows she was so happy she would have thrown her arms around Slendy right there and then.

"I... Holy shit I fucking did it! I'm a fucking ninja!", Alyson shouted. "Good work but this is just the beginning. More training will follow but it may be much easier with this knowledge", Slendy proclaimed releasing the shadows binding her as the water simultaneously dispersed. Alyson giggled as she swayed while repeatedly mumbling, "Ninja."

She nearly fell to the ground before Slendy caught her and hoisted her into his arms. "A ninja must also rest as well," Slendy murmured quietly.

He cast a glance over his shoulder before slowing walking away from the grounds joined by Kiseki following closely behind.

At a distance away from the group a figure moved as quickly as wind itself. As soon as it had stopped the figure raised a hand to gently rub its temples. The silence was only broken by the gentle sigh weaving itself into the crisp night air. Despite Suna's cold temperatures during dusk the figure had not trembled barely moving much at all. At a glance the figure could have been easily mistaken for a mere shadow which were the figure's precise intentions.

The strange figure moved a steady hand towards the headset securely placed. "Yes, Lord Kazekage. That is exactly how her training had went."

"Yes sir, I will attack both when ordered. The plan will not fail this I swear it my Lord", the shadow whispered clearly as leaped from building to building only guided by the illumination of the full moon.

A/N Pretty short chapter but next will be a bit longer because I had a few loose ends to tie but either way the time skip will be here very soon and someone will make a big debut! Naruto - Of course it'll be me! Believe it! Who else deserves it then the future Hokage of the leaf village! Author - Hush blondie! Anyways please review! Every review makes Gaara smile and you all know how rarely he does that! Thanks for reading!


	13. No time left for farewells my friend!

A/N Long but I think it came out well. XD Now time to pass out! Please review for updates and also I missed this character so here he is! Remember this is of course my first fanfiction so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Author - I do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or characters. Those rights belong to Misashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, TV Tokyo and whoever else owns its copyrights. I also don't not own any song/album/band I mention or any movies I make references to. I only own my OCs and changes to the plot. Enjoy! And review!

Over the next few weeks Alyson and Slendy constantly trained her abilities. Throughout that time Alyson was unable to see Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro as much as before but tried to stay focused on her training. Whenever she would run into one of them they were either on their way to training or in Gaara's case constantly on guard which worried his only friend. No matter which way she tried to help it only seemed to startle the redhead more.

Though she knew the real reason for his anxiety she kept it to herself knowing it may only worsen matters for the lonely jinchuuriki. Alyson also found herself worrying about Slendy when he would at times remain silent and maintain a pondering look.

At most times she wondered if it had to do with the attacker from not too long ago but he would only dismiss it if she asked. Despite all of this the Sand Village was very calm. Well calm by Suna's standards of course.

Peace in Suna however was short-lived as a certain test was about to take place. Shortly before that Alyson woke to find Slendy gone.

She was slightly confused as to why Slendy told her training was to be canceled the day before but fatigue had plagued her mind disabling her curiosity.

She wasn't the only one feeling slightly uneasy as she caught Kiseki often hiding in dark areas and puffing his tail whenever someone had approached. Deciding to get some fresh air and take a walk she quietly left a sleeping Kiseki to rest.

Alyson began walking towards the market district enjoying the occasional breezes in the dry air. She swiped through songs on her iPod trying to find one that suited her mood best.

Soon after finding one that captured her interest she couldn't help herself from softly whispering the lyrics to This is War by 30 seconds to Mars.

_A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This_ is_ war  
To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war_

As Alyson continued to leisurely walk through Suna she was startled to hear a strange buzzing through the music.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

A small pout formed as the girl prayed her headphones were not broken. She doubted she could buy new ones in Suna.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

The buzzing became noticeably louder and she continued to walk her eyes still glued to her iPod.

_To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world_

Before she could realize it she crashed into someone standing and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

She winced as she patted sand off of her now scraped palm. "What the heck do you think you're doing? Scram kid", an unfamiliar gruff voice spoke. Alyson scowled at the word kid but ignored his comment when she was able to hear shouting after her headphones had fallen out. The small girl craned her head to see a few people gathering to shout at something that had gained their full attention.

Feeling curious a brow rose on the girl's face as she quickly scrambled to her feet completely ignoring the man's shouts. Her smile quickly fell as she realized exactly what the people were shouting about. Yards away from her she was able to see a short redhead crouched as his hands tugged painfully on various tufts of hair.

A few yards across from him a boy was sitting on the ground pointing feverishly at a small scrape on his knee oozing blood. The girl squeezed through the huddling people trying to get closer to the scene. She froze in her tracks shocked and repulsed when she heard a chubby middle-aged woman next to her yell, "Oh my goodness! Get that disgusting creature away from my son! That monster tried to kill him! To chop him up and eat em' I'm sure! Get that demon away from my son!"

Alyson felt her eye twitch as anger boiled in her blood. Alyson was normally a calm person though she did admittably have a short fuse under special circumstances. Right now couldn't be more 'special' but instead of doing what she the anger in her heart desired her to do she shoved harder towards the trembling redhead.

Two noticed her and demanded her to allow the adults to handle the situation but at the moment they couldn't have been more wrong. She only pushed passed them and kept her eyes locked on the small redhead. His head rested on his knees as he attempted to soothe himself whispering barely audible words.

He was holding himself so tightly that he looked too small, too fragile to appear as anything close to what the other villagers described. He even looked like a frightened rabbit trying desperately to hide from a predator. The boy was no monster, far from it on the contrary. Yet the villagers continued to treat him as such. It did not seem to matter how much he begged and hoped for their acceptance.

They would all do the same. Simply spit cold words tearing apart what little of his damaged heart remained but that was not the worst of it. No, not even remotely close. What hurt Gaara worst was when they said nothing at all. When they turned their backs to him ignoring his existence all together it made him painfully realize how unwanted his existence was.

It hit him and hit hard to know that all they wanted most was for his disappearance from the world. Glares were not as painful as hateful eyes that refused to look at him. His sanity felt to him as if it were slipping though his physical body remained unharmed hated for simply living. Soon enough his own disappearence became his wish as well.

But of course that was not the only wish he had constantly prayed for. Deep in his heart he had wanted someone who would not glare at him or shun him for what he was. Acknowledgement was more than enough but there was also a desperate desire to have someone who would feel the opposite of those negative emotions. A person he could call a friend.

But after the mistake he had made recently that day, the accident in which his biju had manipulated the sand to hurt someone defenseless he doubted anyone would want to call him a friend. Which all provides reason for how shocked he was when he heard a loud thud across from him. He had even heard the voice of someone he didn't expect to snarl in anger.

Though the anger was not directed him which confused the redhead greatly. He perked up his ears listening intently to the loud voice instead of to the whispering of his biju.

"Stop whining kid. Honestly it's just a scratch and it was an accident. You're gonna live! Honestly! When Jess got 10 stitches on her arm she didn't flinch once and she was younger than you! Look it's gonna be okay. Here", the voice spoke changing to a softer tone.

By then the whispering of the bloodthirsty biju had ceased but that didn't stop the watching villagers from shouting their profanities and shocking death threats. In a vain attempt to block them out he pressed small stubby hands onto his ears. "Gaara?", a soft voice called out to him gently though he refused to listen.

His attention was gained when a tendril of sand automatically whipped out causing whatever had reached out to pull back quickly. He looked up adorning a tear streaked face meeting the eyes of his friend.

...Friend. The person he just hurt. He realized this as he glanced at her now cut palm. He was unable to contain his surprise when she asked him if he was alright. The redhead simply nodded shocked further when the girl grinned. Though her grin changed to an annoyed frown as she turned to look at the other villagers.

The redhead spared a glance at the boy now standing surprised to see a bandage on his arm where his cut once was. The boy was wide eyed but remained silent throughout most of the ordeal. Alyson sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I think maybe we should go. These villagers can be such a drag", Alyson murmured with a smirk on her face.

Gaara nodded again as sand enveloped the two transporting them to an empty play ground. Unknown to both two people watched the whole scene in absolute shock as they both turned to each other shame clear on their faces.

"Okay I'd never though I'd say this but transporting through sand is really dizzying", Alyson muttered holding a hand to her head as she sat on the warm sand.

"...Sorry", Gaara mumbled as he took a seat next to her. Alyson sighed and shook her head. "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize red. None of this is your fault. They're just being bakas."

"...I deserve it."

Before thinking twice Alyson had placed a reassuring hand on Gaara's.

"...Aly?"

"No one deserves to feel so much pain. Not you or anyone for that matter."

'A month ago if someone told me I'd be in this situation I think I'd laugh my head off but... things are certainly much different when seen in person.'

After a few minutes Alyson removed her hand and fished her iPod out of her pocket before offering an ear bud to the redhead next to her. She was surprised when she saw his eyes were closed and a small smile formed.

"...Thank you", Gaara whispered barely audible to anyone who stood more than a few feet away. Alyson smirked as he accepted the ear bud as she began to play Vector to the Heavens.

The two sat there listening to the peaceful music for hours watching the changing colors of the sky intently. Their attention was torn away when an airborne kunai swiped Alyson's cheek landing in sand in front of the two dripping blood. The redhead instantly leapt to his feet rising the sand to shield both him and Alyson. However the attacker payed no attention to Gaara at all as he used chakra to jump above the sand shield landing right behind Alyson before snatching her into his arms.

The attacker formed a hand sign before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Alyson's eyes widened as they landed in the market district of Suna. However things did not look the same as people in crowds were being led by various masked ninja. People shouted and yelled as they were harshly shoved by the masked ninja.

Alyson bit the man's arm hard freeing herself from his tight grip. She scramble to her feet as the man was able to quickly get in grabbing distance. Before he could even touch her the man seemed to fall flat onto his face. His body pressed tightly to the ground as a figure crept from the shadows. As Alyson's eyes adjusted she was able to see shadows wrapped around the masked man's body.

"Slendy!", she shouted overjoyed to see the tall man. Slendy merely nodded towards her and turned to the trembling man on the ground before closing distance between them. _"Why?"_, Slendy whispered so threateningly and coldly his voice would have been able to make Batman cry. The man shook his shook in defiance though quickly regretted it as the shadow binds grew tighter. _"I will only ask once again. Why did you attack her?", _Slendy asked slowly loosing patience.

The man shuddered and blinked tears from his eyes as he quickly answered, "Please! Just don't! I-it's the Kazekage's orders! He wants people evacuated! All he said was that the plan was starting! Nothing else I swear! Okay okay! He also said to make sure she's no where near it! There's a special place she was supposed to be taken to. Please don't kill me!"

Slendy narrowed his eyes dangerously, killer intent radiating from him. _"Where, exactly?"_

The masked man whispered to Slendy as Alyson turned to watch the steady chaos of Suna. 'Evacuation?', Alyson thought unable to shake off a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Slendy was suddenly at her side speaking calmly and swiftly, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Alyson nodded hoping he would soon explain everything. As Alyson continued to watch she caught sight of Temari and Kankuro. Though their faces were blank she was able to see the terror in their eyes. She felt confused though when she noticed Gaara was not with them.

**Thinking of you wherever you are. **

Strangely her bad feeling worsened as she continued to wonder whether the redhead was okay or not. She was not forced to wait long as Slendy quickly reappeared holding a black backpack in one arm. Her confusion grew on the situation when Slendy picked her up and began to run in the direction of Suna's entrance.

**We pray for our sorrows to end, **

"Slendy what's going on?!", Alyson shouted over the shouts of others. She couldn't help but stare as she saw many of the masked ninjas running in the direction of the center of the village.

**and hope that our hearts will blend. **

Alyson's eyes widened and her heart stopped when she heard his answer, "We must leave." Though his voice was calm his eyes were hardened staring straight ahead. "We're coming back though right?!... Right!?", Alyson shouted unable to contain her voice. Slendy remained silent.

**Now I will step forward to realize this wish. **

"We can't just leave what about Kiseki!? What about... Gaara?", Alyson whispered watching as the opening the the walls to the Sand Village passed them. "What did that man mean by the plan started? And where I was supposed to go", Alyson questioned unable to help herself.

**And who knows: **

Slendy sighed a hint of sympathy in his eyes. "I couldn't find Kiseki. Your friend and the plan are both things you may already know the answers to", Slendy answered as Alyson thought for a while before her eyes widened in shock.

**Starting a new journey may not be so hard **

"...No. No! NO! It can't be _that _mission right? They'll try to kill him! He'll...", Alyson trailed off unable to speak as she squirmed in Slendy's grip. The tall man only tightened his grip and continued to run.

**or maybe it has already begun. **

"Where are we going then?! Why can't we go back?! God dammit Slendy give me a straight answer here! Why is this happening?", Alyson begged pleading in her eyes.

**There are many worlds, **

"The Kazekage, that is the reason. He will do anything ensure his plan is completed. At the moment it is only beginning", Slendy answered hatred and disdain coating his monotone voice. Alyson covered her ears in a vain attempt to console herself.

**but they share the same sky -**

"...My... my promise... I... broke it", Alyson whispered as Slendy remained silent. "I broke it... now... they've broken him."

**one sky, **

"Rest for now. We have a long journey ahead of us", Slendy said as he shifted her slightly to form a hand sign. Despite her lack of resistance he used ninjutsu to knock the small girl out knowing unconsciousness would save her from bearing the pain she felt.

**one destiny.**

In the distance before Alyson completely loss consciousness her eyes focused on an explosion in the Sand Village followed by a very loud extremely pained roar. A single tear rolled in the realization that she was unable to stop the death and rebirth of her friend.

A/N Holy crap I think that's the longest chapter I've ever done. And I think it came better than expected XD Excuse me... FUCK YEA!... Okay I'm alright now! Please review for an update! I worked really hard endlessly to make this chapter something great! **BTW **for those who are wondering where the poem and Vector to the Heavens came from I thank Kingdom Hearts for those. If you've never played or heard the song/poem go hear/play it now! After you **review **of course! Thanks!


	14. Not losing hope just yet!

A/N Bet you thought I was dead right? Well that's a big ol' nope! Before anyone throws something I am so massively sorry for taking so much time. There were family issues and schooling has gotten much more difficult. But enough about me how about we get to Alyson and how her journey is going hm? Also if you start to wonder no this is not nor will it ever be a crossover, but some people will make an appearance... Anyways disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: Author- Snorlax I choose you! Choji - What'd you call me! Author - Uhh use disclaimer attack! Choji - *sigh* Fine but only because I was promised bacon flavored chips after this! This author does not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. She also does not own any song/band/album or movie she makes references to. She only own her OCs and changes to the plot. Author- It's super effective! Choji- Now where's my snacks! Author- Uhh well... holy crap! Rollout is a one hit KO! Enjoy the chapter guys!

Crisp cold night air breezed through the desert constantly shifting the glistening sand. The moon illuminated all who resided under it in its silky silver glow. Wind howled loudly in its desire to make its presence known. A violet haired girl stirred gently in the small bed she rested in. The girl's eyes fluttered for a few seconds before shutting tightly. She sat up drowsily while reaching a hand to her throbbing head.

The girl yawned taking a look at her unfamiliar surroundings. The small room contained only the bed she was on, a bedside table holding a black backpack, and her satchel in the corner of the room. She glanced at the wooden door in confusion.

'Where am I? This isn't my room in the Sand Village and it's definitely not home. What the hell is going on?', Alyson pondered as she tried to remember what happened last time she was conscious. When memories began to flood in waves Alyson felt her shoulders sag. She face planted into the pillow, her groan muffled.

Though she heard the click of the door she didn't bother to pick up her head to know who was there. The voice was enough to know. "You're awake", Slendy muttered as more of a statement than a question. Alyson only groaned in response earning a sigh from the man.

After a few moments of silence Alyson lifted her head to ask a question that has bugged her ever since her memories came back to her.

"Why? Why did the Kazekage do that?", Alyson whispered barely audible.

"For the same reason you were brought here. To make sure his 'weapon' could be tested. When the test had failed this was his back up plan to make sure you were not killed in the process. In order to also destroy what he created," Slendy answered on a tone softer than what was usual for him though it didn't make the situation any less hard to take.

"I take it back. Algebra may have been a bitch but I don't think it could ever make me feel as crappy as I do now... Still doesn't explain why you brought me here."

"Starting from the moment the Kazekage learned of your abilities he desired to shape you into his pawn. To have you trained in order to do a certain tasks other ninja could not. If you return before being trained well enough based on his standards he believes it will only lead to your death."

"So he pretty much wants to keep his tools safe just so they could be sharpened enough to try to kill each other. To do that he gives his son a big ol' fuck you in the form of his uncle and sends me here so he wouldn't get the chance to kill me. Not for my sake of course but all for the sake of his fucked up plan. Sums it up right?"

"...Almost."

"Well we have to go back. Maybe we can do at least something! Anything is better than waiting around!"

"We can't."

"Why the hell not!?"

"You were exiled under direct orders of the Kazekage. That is why not."

Alyson felt her heart sink as she watched hatred flash in the other man's eyes. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to think of something! Anything!

"I... I can't believe I messed this up so bad... I screwed up and now... dammit", Alyson softly muttered burying her head in her hands.

Alyson was brave of course but there were matters in this world far more complex than anyone would have been able to handle. She was wise enough to know to be afraid. She was just a normal teen living life that way she wanted. Being snatched from her world and spat out into the Naruto world wasn't exactly on her agenda either.

Despite her short amount of time there she had also succeeded in hurting someone who looked to her for solace. All in all these events were truly taking their toll on the girl. These things served as reason for an idea that struck the small girl.

"That bastard's really thought everything through huh? Well there's no way in hell I'll let him use me like a puppet."

"What do you wish to do?"

The formation of the plan happened mainly because of her.

"This really sucks... worse than the time Jess almost got expelled for putting salt in Ms. Batdorf's coffee."The young girl smiled fondly at the memory longing for a chance to laugh again with the other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small sound in the direction of a door which seemed to lead to the closet. The noise was similar to a quiet buzzing sparking the girl's interest. She slowly rose out of bed approaching the door until a large hand gripped her shoulder. She glanced towards the tall man as he shook his head at her.

He outstretched his hand reaching for the handle of the door. Alyson craned her head in anticipation as he finally grasped the metal handle. It didn't seem possible for a door to creak any louder than right then.

Alyson finally getting tired of the dramatic moment walked around the man quickly pulling the door open. He glared at her before returning his attention to the matter at hand. His eyes widened at the sight he saw. Alyson ignoring to look inside poked the tall man's sides chuckling quietly.

Curious the girl looked inside and gaped. Inside was a wide black portal.

"Holy shit! That's so... cool!", the girl commented taking a bite from the pocky in her hands.

The tall man face palmed in response to her actions as he examined the portal closely. "Where does it go anyways Slendy?", Alyson asked finishing her treat.

Confused beyond the belief the man simply gave a half shrug.

"Reminds me of Portal 2...", Alyson mused as she paced the room in boredom.

"It could lead to anywhere... Anywhere in this world or to another."

"We should see where it goes-"

"Absolutely not. For all we know it can land us in the office of the Kazekage himself. These portals are not games Alyson", the man scolded as he continued examining the portal. Alyson perked up at this information feeling slightly impulsive.

'Or somewhere in Suna like an alleyway hopefully', Alyson thought to herself believing they should at least try to figure out where the portal leads it. It wasn't like they had any other options here.

Feeling encouraged by these thoughts Alyson silently tiptoed to her satchel retrieving it along with any other items. 'I can't just leave Kiseki behind either', Alyson took a shaky breath as she took her chance.

"Okay fine, you're right. Can you look to see if there's a bottom or at least what's inside it?"

"Hmmm well alright", the tall man leaned close into the dark portal distracted by his task. Before he could take notice the small girl gripped the bedside table thanking her lucky stars it had wheels underneath it.

"See anything Slendy?", the girl asked as she slowly rolled it to the side of the room opposite of the closet.

"There seems to be a small light but it's very hard to see", the man replied leaning even more.

Alyson braced herself hoping her plan would work.

"There also seems to be- what!?", the tall man shouted as Alyson used all of the strength she could muster to ram the table right into his behind.

He fell into the portal silent though Alyson was able to catch the sound of a small growl causing her to gulp in response.

"I'm really in trouble now... I just really hope I don't land in a certain red head's room", Alyson mumbled before jumping into the portal as well.

Short chapter! Forgive me, I'm already writing the next one now! Plus I am so sorry again for not writing much but I do have a bunch of great ideas soon to come! I honestly can't say tanks enough for sticking with me and reading this! No matter how long I take I swear I will absolutely finish this fanfiction! Thanks so much!


	15. Stand in the face of Death literally!

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, I honestly can't tell you how much it motivates me to keep adding to this. Now before I start happy ranting time for a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Author- Hello oh so beautiful readers! Thanks for reading Chapter 14 and now 15! Did I mention I love you for reading? No? Well then just know that I do! Air hug bros XD Anyways time for a friend to do the disclaimer! Neji-kun! Neji- I never agreed to this. Author- Aww come on please. I'll be your best bud forever! Neji- No. Author- *sigh* Fine I'll tape Naruto's mouth shut along with Rock Lee's if you do it. Neji- Deal! This author does not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. She also does not own any song/band/album or movie she makes references to. She only own her OCs and changes to the plot. Author- Wow his hair is as soft as it looks XD! Neji- Stop touching!

Ever fell on your bottom so hard you thought nothing could hurt more? Excluding stepping on Lego blocks and watching the beginning of Up of course. Alyson thought so too until stepping through that blasted portal following her dear caretaker who willingly stepped in before her... Though the term willingly could be somewhat called into question at this point.

Shutting her eyes tightly Alyson gritted her teeth containing a shriek as she fell through cold darkness. Before she could open her eyes she felt herself land on a soft surface. Groaning slightly in pain her ears perked when hearing grains underneath her.  
Her hands dug into the ground as she came to the realization she was sitting on sand.

Bolting into a sitting position she looked around silently wondering where in Suna she could have landed. However things looked very different despite the similar surroundings. Feeling odd she huffed rising to her feet.

"Well ain't this just peachy. Nothing like the sight of endless sand to screw you over."

Alyson scratched her head in contemplation picking up the sound of soft groaning behind her. She turned slowly before spotting her tall friend. When he ceased his wincing and sat up his glare was anything but friendly.  
"Heeey you! How's it going?... Heh you're not still mad... Right Slen?"

The man said nothing as his glare continued to darken.  
"Slendy? Slendy sloo... How I love you... Hehe... You're still mad aren't you?"

The man nodded once very slowly increasing his deadly aura.

"Hug it out?"

The man shook his head this time. By this time the man's glare was so deadly and venomous Orochimaru would squeal in fear. Resisting the urge to giggle at the thought Alyson continued to chuckle nervously.  
"You wanna kill me now huh?"

The man said nor did a thing but the sight of shadows lunging at her from the corner of her eyes was enough to make Alyson bolt.  
"Chair mode activate! Fuck it didn't work! Okay first rule of Slender is don't look back", Alyson immediately broke this rule instantly regretting it.

The man had given chase and the threatening shadows had gained speed quickly closing the gap between them.  
Alyson glanced ahead of herself momentarily to see what appeared to be a white platform before returning her attention to the danger behind her. Proving to be a bad choice this decision caused her to run into something hard.

Stumbling back Alyson held her nose in pain, "Holy shit that fucking hurt like a bitch."

Before she could blink a searing pain struck her skull causing her to fall to the ground as she faintly heard, "Death chop!"

A searing pain struck the girl's head as she fell to the ground on her bottom for the second time that day.

Looking up with as much a glare as she could muster she spotted a familiar face... Well mask. Looming over her was the Shinigami Death wagging his finger at her the way a parent would do when scolding a child. "Now, now young girls should not use such bad language. It's as bad for your health as dying", the Shinigami spoke in his mocking tone.

Alyson opened her mouth preparing a snide remark though shut it quickly realizing she was still a kid and in a different universe. All thanks to that damn portal. 'Damn it all! I can't believe I'm in Soul Eater right now! Though I really want almost nothing more than to mess with Death the Kid, I have to look for another portal now!', Alyson thought feeling annoyed when the Shinigami continued to block her path.

"Hmmm I don't believe I've seen you around Death City before. Are you aspiring to become a student someday?", Death asked tilting his head in curiosity though that didn't mean he let his guard down for a single second.

Alyson feigned a look of hurt glad her bottom was still sore from the fall. She added in a pout for good measure. "W-what? You don't remember me mister? B-but I'm your biggest fan!"

"Of course I remember! You're not one of those girl scouts right?", Death asked his voice becoming suddenly very low and threatening. Suppressing a shudder Alyson nodded smiling slightly. Feeling victorious Alyson dug out her IPod and began to play Paper Moon while humming along. Another red haired man approached Death and the girl, caution written clearly on his face.

"Nice try kid but I'm gonna need to see your Death City identification", Spirit interjected in a serious tone.

Alyson resisted the urge to roll her eyes before pretending her attention had been caught on something behind him. At the sight of Maka and Soul standing on the platform a few feet away an idea popped in Alyson's head.

"Hmmm is that your daughter? She must really like you a lot since she's looking at you with love and admiration. Only something a daughter who really loves her dad would do", Alyson mumbled noticing the flash of interest in his eyes. However he didn't buy it.

"Identification kid", Spirit repeated sternly though his fidgeting gave him away.

"She must really care... Huh looks like that white haired kid is pulling her away. She looks pretty upset and-"

"What!? Don't you dare touch my beloved Maka!", Spirit shouted as he turned on his heel to run to his now confused daughter.

Alyson snickered feeling someone tapping her shoulder. She turned to see Slendy pointing at the white platform bearing an annoyed expression. She'd really have to make it up to him later. Running to the platform  
She discovered a small black portal forming as a blue haired teen peered at it in interest.

"What the heck is that Tsubaki? Tch looks like a mystery made for a genius like the one and only Black Star!", the teen shouted smugly as said girl shrugged looking at the portal in curiosity as well.

"Maybe you should a closer look. Who knows maybe a good fall can knock some sense into your head Black Star", Soul lazily remarked earning a grin from Alyson and an annoyed glare from Black Star. The arrogant teen backed away from the portal to argue with the weapon as Alyson tried to discreetly inch towards the portal.

However one more person attempted to stand in her way offering a suspicious expression. "Who are you stranger? You don't seem to be familiar", Death the Kid spoke raising both brows.

Before Alyson could answer he looked her over immediately twitching his eye. He reached forward to fix her crooked shirt which had a tiny crinkle... In her chest area. Blushing more than she thought was possible Alyson froze at the feeling of Kid's fingers accidently pinching skin on her chest. When finally satisfied Kid straightened his posture with a smirk.

Alyson felt her eye twitch before a mischievous grin threatened to split her face in two. Head held high she spoke ready to crush the young man's dreams to dust. "Wow thanks mister. You really helped me out a lot. You must like things that are perfect don't you?", Alyson asked in a sickly sweet tone though Kid didn't seem to mind it as he immersed himself into his super happy rant causing Alyson to wonder who slipped rainbow pills in his drink that morning.

As soon as he was done explaining how symmetry was necessary for life and some other bullshit Alyson didn't listen to. "Symmetry huh... Interesting. But oh wait! You don't seem to be symmetrical yourself. Based on the stripes on your hair and the cowlick on one side I'd even say your whole being is asymmetrical. Despite you for such a short time I'd even say your whole existence is asymmetrical. Just one big mess. I wonder how it feels to live such an imperfect life never able to be good enough. Sounds pretty sad to me... Hmm are you alright mister you look upset... Is something wrong?", the girl asked innocently.

Throughout her speech the man had gaped slowly releasing a small whimpering sound. By the time he finished he was on his knees crying anime tears. Alyson sweat dropped before running to the portal again. Before jumping however she looked back seeing Maka and Soul though the meister was busy trying to ignore her wailing father. Grinning once more Alyson ran to them and before Soul or Maka could argue put both of the boy's hands on her chest.

Using her chance as both froze in shock she gripped their chins forcing their lips to crash into the other's. Both flushed a bright red signaling Alyson's cue to hop into the portal. Noticing her caretaker was gone she jumped in butt first.

Crashing onto the floor again the girl cursed quietly to herself. Looking around she noticed she was in a bedroom of some kind. Turning her head she spotted another person in the room staring intently at a computer. Shrugging she figured the person was most likely reading. Looking over the mysterious person's shoulder she noticed they were reading a fan fiction. The title looked like it read 'Sand shinobis... Something and doom'.

Holding in a scoff at the ridiculous name Alyson hid herself making sure to dive whenever the person would turn their head to look behind them. Scrambling the girl made her way out into the hallway. Running into a random room she discovered the bath room where Slendy was standing. Glancing behind him she noticed a small black portal. Before she could take a step he stopped her.

"You in that form will not help you. Now that keeping up a persona as a child is unnecessary you should know what to do", Slendy advised nudging his head towards her satchel. Nodding Alyson removed the weird pen from her bag. Alyson mentally shrugged writing the words 'Age Sixteen' on her arm. Looking up again she noticed the tall man was gone.

'There's just too much what the fuckery for one person here. Wonder when normal is gonna kick in.'

Alyson sighed before diving into the portal like a dolphin. She landed  
painfully onto the ground. For some reason though the ground felt softer than normal. Struggling to sit up she winced preferring to lay down. Examining herself for wounds she noticed her body was larger, fingers and legs longer and face more narrow.

She mentally cheered releasing a loud whoop though wincing immediately after the action. Straining her ears she was able to hear a small pitiful "ow" from under her. With more effort than before she managed to pull herself into a sitting position. Looking under herself she noticed a small orange lump. After rolling her body a few feet away she spotted blonde hair realizing she landed on a tiny person.

"Holy shitballs don't worry little Johnny I shall save you!", Alyson shouted pointing to the sky before carefully rolling the boy onto his back. The boy was unconscious but that was not what caused Alyson to gape. On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks. The boy had sun-kissed soft blonde hair set in permanent spikes.

Alyson stared for a moment before raising her hand to gingerly examine his whisker marks. She had no time to react when a loud deep voice shouted angrily behind her.

"What do you think you're doing here brat!?"

* * *

Well look at that Soul Eater! I wasn't too sure at first about the chapter but figured to give it a shot. Though I did make up for it by adding a certain demon fox container at the end! Wonder how he'll react to her though! Basically this counts as my time skip and it'll be explained better in the next chapter. Updates with reviews! Be sure to catch the next chapter same Bat time, same Bat hour!


End file.
